Surviving Love
by violetkitty02
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord and is ready for his final year at Hogwarts. He soon finds love and laughter in the eyes of a beautiful girl. But can happiness last forever or is there something sinister in the air? This is my first so R&R!Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rise and shine, mate! It's time for breakfast!" an exuberant 17 year old Harry Potter said as he woke a much less exuberant Ron Weasley.

"I'm up, you prat. Stop shouting." Ron cracked his eyes open to look up at a pair of smiling green eyes. "What's got you so excited, so early in the morning?"

"Well, I mean, there's no more Voldemort and for the first time in a long while I don't have to worry about him trying to kill me. Why shouldn't I be excited? Come on, we have to go if we want to eat before class."

"Coming, coming," Ron grumbled as he got up and blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was soon ready and the boys went down stairs to the common room where they met up with Hermione. The Golden Trio made their way out of the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. Harry quickly bounded over to the Gryffindor table, followed soon by Ron and Hermione. They sat on either side of him and shared a smile at their friend's happiness. They both agreed that Harry deserved to be happy after everything he had been through. They were soon joined by Neville and Dean and they all struck up a conversation. Harry was munching away on a piece of bacon, when he noticed a disturbance at the door. People were whispering and pointing towards someone but Harry couldn't see who.

"What's going on?" he asked. His friends all shrugged as Harry stood to get a better look. When he finally saw who everyone was talking about, he swallowed hard. She was extremely beautiful and a complete stranger, which was mostly why everyone was whispering. No one knew who she was. She had shoulder length wavy, black hair, a milk chocolate complexion, and curves in all the right places. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen a more beautiful woman. As if she felt his eyes out of all the pairs that were on her, she slowly turned and looked at him. Harry felt as if he had been smacked in the chest. Her eyes were a vivid shade of violet and they pierced him as if she could see to his very soul. He couldn't drag his gaze away. How long he could have stood staring at her he would never know because someone called her name and she turned away, releasing him from the spell of her eyes. Harry let out a shuddering breath as he slowly sank back down into his seat.

"Harry?" He turned his head to see Hermione giving him a worried look. He smiled slightly and patted her hand.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Just a little stunned. That girl was…something else. I wonder who she is."

"I don't know but maybe Dumbledore will tell us soon or we can ask one of the teachers later," she suggested.

"Good idea. We'll just wait and see." But there was no mention made of the mystery girl that morning. The Gryffindors had double Potions with the Slytherins first and then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs afterwards. As they made their way to the dungeons, Harry speculated on who the girl was and wondered if he would see her again. He entered the classroom and sat in his customary seat between Ron and Hermione. Snape entered the classroom and the door slammed behind him causing some students to jump. He stalked to the front of the room and then turned and glared at the students.

"As I am sure that none of you has heard the truth yet, let me enlighten you about the stranger you saw this morning. After the war, the Ministry has decided to send someone to assess the classes and make sure that the school is once again in proper working order." Murmurs echoed through the class as they all remembered Umbridge. "Now, she will be monitoring different classes each day so you may or may not see her. Today she has decided to start with this class, so do not screw up and embarrass me. She will be here soon and will want to see you all working hard. Today you will be making a simple calming potion as to get you back into the swing of things. Instructions are on the board." With that he went to his desk and proceeded to grade essays. Harry got up and went to the storage room to gather his ingredients. He was soon followed by Ron.

"So what do you think of this whole Ministry thing eh? I seriously hope she's not another Umbridge. One crazy witch trying to take over was enough. Don't you think?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I still haven't gotten over my run in with Umbridge," he said gesturing to the scars on his hand. They made their way back to their seats and began working on the potion. A few minutes later the door, creaked open.

"Professor Snape? I'm Violet Velocity from the Ministry. I came to watch the class. Where do you want me to sit?" came a lilting voice from the door. As soon as her voice was heard, all heads turned towards the door to see the woman from the Ministry. No one could get a good view of her because she was in the shadows.

"Ah yes, Ms. Velocity. You can sit right over her next to my desk. They're brewing a simple calming potion right now. They just got started so you haven't missed much. Sit right here." Snape led her to the front of the room but his large frame blocked Harry's view of the woman. As soon as she was seated Snape moved back to his desk and Harry got a good look at her. He gasped and his mouth dropped open in shock. It was her. The girl from this morning in the Great Hall. Once again she sensed his gaze and turned to him. Violet eyes clashed and locked with green. She smiled and nodded her head in his direction. When he merely nodded back, she rolled her eyes and pointed towards his cauldron where his potion was seconds away from boiling over. He quickly jerked his gaze away and turned down the heat. He blushed when he heard her soft giggle. Harry slowly smiled to himself. If she was going to be in most of his classes, then the year suddenly looked a whole lot brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Violet giggled as the Savior of the Wizarding World almost destroyed his cauldron. She noticed a blush creep up his cheeks as he turned back to his potion. Violet turned her attention back to the rest of the class. Everything seemed to be proceeding well. That was until she spotted Neville stare at the ingredients in a confused manner before he started to reach for the wrong one. Violet was at his side in a flash and grabbed his hand before he could add it to the cauldron.

"Mr. Longbottom, may I suggest that you read the board a little more carefully? I think that you skipped a step," she said with a small smile. "The board says that you should add the crushed lavender petals before the eucalyptus oil," she said gently before handing him the petals. Neville looked at her with wide eyes before taking the petals from her and adding them to the cauldron. He caught his breath when she gave him a blinding smile before patting him on the back and heading back toward the front of the class. She sat down and went back to observing the class. Everyone stared at her with shocked, and in Neville's case stunned, expressions. After a second Professor Snape cleared his throat and ordered them all to get back to work. The rest of the class, Violet took a few notes. At the end of the other problems and Violet took a few notes. At the end of class, Violet slowly stood and watched as the filed out. Once they were all gone she turned to Snape.

"Which class would you suggest I go to next?"

"I would suggest you go to Care of Magical Creatures next. Hagrid has been looking forward to seeing you."

"Wonderful suggestion, Professor. Well I'm off. See you later, sir!"

"Goodbye Violet."

Harry was very disappointed when Miss Violet Velocity wasn't in his next class. He had hoped she would be there since it was Defense Against the Dark Arts and his best class. There's nothing wrong with wanting to show off a little right? Sighing he took his customary seat next to the window. Just as he was turning back to the front he caught a flash of movement. He turned to see Violet making her way towards Hagrid's cottage and figured that she was heading to Care of Magical Creatures.

_Lucky class_, he thought before he was forced to pay attention to the teacher. Class seemed to drag on forever has Harry anticipated his last class for the day, Transfiguration. Once class was over, he impatiently waited for Ron and Hermione to join him. They both noticed his rush and smirked at each other.

"What's the rush, Harry? It's just Transfiguration. It's not like we haven't had this class before," Ron asked with a grin.

"No reason. Just…you never know what could happen in class today. I have a sense something special is going to happen."

"Uh huh. Sure. Something special. So it has nothing to do with the beautiful lady from the Ministry?" Harry stopped and grinned sheepishly. He felt a blush start to heat his cheeks.

"She is rather beautiful isn't she?"

"I'm glad to see you so excited about something but you should remember to pay attention in class even if she is there," Hermione reminded him ever the scholar. Harry nodded as they quickly made their way to class. As soon as they entered, Harry scanned the room for her familiar form. He felt a wave of disappointment when she was nowhere to be seen. He joined Ron at their usual desk while Hermione moved away to sit with Neville. Professor McGonagall set them to changing a cup into a mouse. After a few failed attempts from both Ron and Harry, Harry finally managed to give the cup a set of whiskers. It was at that point in time when the door swung open. Everyone in the room turned as Violet swept into the room. Harry felt his heart leap in excitement.

"Sorry, I'm late, Professor but Hagrid was showing me his latest creature and it sort of spat fire and then my robes caught fire and it took a while to get everything calm again," she said breathlessly as she made her way to the front of the classroom. She sent Neville a quick smile as she passed him and waved at Hermione before coming to a stop in front of McGonagall. Professor McGonagall smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat next to her desk.

"That's quite alright dear. I know you haven't been back for a while and everyone is rather glad to have you back. You were nothing but punctual when you were in school so I'll forgive you this time. Today they are trying to make a cup into a mouse."

"Can I wander around and see how their progress is going?" Violet questioned.

"Of course you can, dear. Do whatever makes your job easier."

With that Professor McGonagall sat down and proceeded to grade papers. After a quick scan of the room, Violet stood up and seemed to be choosing where she would go first.

_Over here, come over here first_, Harry thought and grinned when she turned and made her way towards their table. He watched her approach with appreciation. She moved rather gracefully for such a little person. Harry was sure she wouldn't come past his shoulder if he were to hold her in his arms.

_Whoa. Where did that thought come from. I barely even know the girl…woman…whatever. I can't already be thinking of wanting to hold her. Can I?_ Harry thought as he studied her. By that time she was standing in front of their table. She smiled at them and studied the latest attempt, which was rather pathetic.

"Need some help boys?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. Harry blushed again for the third time that day. Why did she always seem to catch him when he was embarrassing himself in class?

"That would be sorely appreciated, Ms. Velocity," Ron replied.

"Call me Violet. Ms. Velocity makes me feel old. Now let me show you boys how this is done." And for the next ten minutes, she showed them exactly how to move their wands and made sure that they enunciated each word in the spell. In the end both Harry and Ron could turn their cup into a mouse. Harry had just accomplished said feat and looked up at Violet with a large grin spreading across his face.

"Well done you two! Now keep practicing and I'm sure it will be perfect. Now it would seem that Neville needs my help. Keep practicing." And with that she calmly walked away and seated herself next to Neville who instantly blushed and started stammering in his nervousness. Harry felt a slight twinge of jealously before he shoved it away and returned o practicing with Ron.

Two Weeks Later

_Two weeks_, he thought. Two weeks since the most beautiful girl he had ever seen appeared. He was determined to win her through any means necessary. But he had noticed the way that the idiot Potter had looked at her. He knew Potter was sure to go after her and win. That would just make it all the sweeter when he took her from the so called "Savior." A feral grin spread across his face as he thought of the pain it would cause Potter to lose another person. He could almost taste his victory. All that was left to do was to wait. And he had all the time in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I merely like to make them lead different lives.

Chapter Three

Harry was running through the halls trying to get to the dungeons as quickly as possible. He was running late for detention with Snape for destroying a cauldron in class that day. He was just grateful that Violet hadn't been there to see it happen. He turned the corner and promptly collided with something. He could tell it was a person by the loud "oomph!" that followed as whoever it was went flying backwards. Harry staggered a little but remained upright. He looked down to see Violet sprawled on the floor. His eyes widened as he noticed her outfit. Today she wore black, knee high black leather boots, a v-neck long sleeve that clung in all the right places, and a black pleated skirt that stopped just above the knees. Harry's eyes traveled up her boot clad calves to the expanse of skin that he could now see since her skirt had ridden up when she hit the floor. Her firm thighs tempted him to distraction. Her hair was down and some had fallen into her face when she had flown backwards. All in all she looked far too delectable for Harry's peace of mind. He noticed her move to get up and instantly bent down, hooked his hands under her arms and picked her up. He gently placed her feet on the ground, making sure she was steady.

Her hands rested on his broad shoulders as she got her bearings. She shook her hair back from her face and looked up into his eyes. She gasped as she was slowly pulled into those verdant green eyes.

"Are you okay? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry about that."

Violet blinked quickly to clear her head. She cleared her throat to answer him but before she could Harry let out a curse.

"Damn! I'm late for Snape. He's going to kill me."

"Don't worry about that. I can escort you and tell him that you were helping me with something. I'm sure he'll understand," she assured him.

"Alright. Thanks." They started walking towards the dungeons, Harry automatically shortening his steps so that she could easily keep up. They walked in silence a little ways before he cleared his throat.

"So…I was wondering…no offense or anything, but… you don't look old enough to work at the Ministry. I mean you don't look a day over twenty." He blushed slightly as if he thought she would be upset by his statement. Violet giggled and smiled up at him. Everyone had always wondered about so young a woman in the Ministry.

"That's probably because I'm only seventeen." Harry looked at her in shock. "I started school very early and graduated a few years ago. I instantly got a job at the Ministry working undercover and it just went from there."

"You're only seventeen? How is that possible? When did you graduate? How old were when you started? Did you go all seven years here or did you just skip some?" Harry asked incredulously. Violet smiled again and proceeded to answer his questions.

"I'm only seventeen, yes. I graduated when I was ten. I started when I was three and yes I did go all seven years here. And it's possible because when I was a baby by some strange twist of fate when Voldemort was defeated the first time and his spirit thing was flying around, it went through my parents' car. I soaked up some of the magic and became… smarter…more powerful…I don't know something like that. Anyway, my parents were stunned and terrified when the spirit came through the car and they swerved or did something and the car went out of control. They were killed instantly but somehow I survived. So I guess you could say I was the Girl-Who-Lived. Funny huh?" Harry's eyes widened as she got to the end of her tale. She smirked a little at the shocked expression on his face. He had stopped walking by that time, so Violet tugged on his hand to get him moving again. He started walking and then looked down at her.

"Wow…that was…interesting. I can't believe that happened to you. I'm so sorry about your parents. What happened after that?"

"Well, Dumbledore sensed something different about me. A few days after the accident, I started talking a walking and basically freaking people out because no child was supposed to be able to do that. I wanted to learn and so Dumbledore arranged for me to be at the school. I was in Gryffindor you know. But I had friends in pretty much all the houses. The years went by and I graduated. Then I started at the Ministry and now I'm here. Making sure this school is running perfectly." They had just arrived outside of the potions lab when she finished her story. They stopped and stared at each other again and Violet could feel herself be slowly sucked back into those eyes. They both jumped when the door slammed open and Professor Snape came out.

"Potter! Where on earth have you been? Your detention started ten minutes ago and if you think that I'm going to let you take those ten minutes off you are sorely mistaken," Snape snapped.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Professor. Harry was with me. I was carrying a large stack of heavy books and asked Harry for his assistance. I didn't know that he had detention with you or I never would have asked him. Do you forgive me?" Violet asked, looking up at Snape with wide eyes. She knew that this look worked every time on the professor and used it to her advantage.

"Of course I forgive you dear. Very well Mr. Potter. You only have to stay for the rest of the remaining part of the hour since you so kindly helped Ms. Velocity here." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at Violet who grinned at him in return.

"Ok, then. I'll leave you all to it. Good bye, Harry. See you in class." And with that she turned around and walked off very aware of the eyes that were watching her walk away.

_This could be a very interesting school year_, she though, her mind wandering back to a pair of beautiful green eyes. _Very interesting indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Four

A few weeks had gone by since the Violet had walked him to detention with Snape. Harry had seen her every now and then in some of his classes, but he hadn't gotten the opportunity to speak to her since that evening. He sighed as he walked into the Great Hall for dinner. He automatically went to his place next to Ron and across from Hermione. His eyes immediately scanned the hall for her. When he saw her he smiled at her and she smiled back. He settled in his seat and started piling food on his plate. After a few bites, he tuned back into the conversation that Ron and Hermione were having. They were discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Suddenly, a thought struck Harry. He should ask Violet to go with him! Now all he had to do was find the right time to ask her. He shrugged and hoped that the opportunity would present itself soon.

Luckily for Harry, the perfect moment arrived the next day, at breakfast. He, Ron, and Hermione were approaching the Great Hall, when Harry heard laughter. He looked to his left to see Violet approaching with Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins. She was laughing at some joke Malfoy had just told and her eyes were sparkling. Harry gritted his teeth at the smug look on Malfoy's face.

"What are looking at, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Harry just glared and went to push past him. Malfoy however blocked his path again, sneering down at him.

"Shove off, Malfoy," he snarled, feeling Violet's eyes on them.

"Just leave us alone, Malfoy. No one needs your crap right now," Hermione spoke up, glaring at Malfoy.

"I don't believe anyone was talking to you, you stupid Mudblood." There was a stunned silence after he spoke, in which all eyes turned to Malfoy. Violet, who until this moment had been standing by passively, slowly released Malfoy's arm and turned to face him.

"What did you just call her?" Violet said in a low voice that sent chills up Harry's spine in its deadliness. Malfoy, idiot that he was, didn't realize his mistake or notice the tone of Violet's voice and so repeated what he had called Hermione.

"I called her a stupid Mud-," he started just as Violet's hand came around and met his cheek with a resounding slap.

"How dare you say such a horrid thing? I am ashamed of you, Draco Malfoy! I thought you a better person than that. I can see now that I was wrong in my judgment of your character. When you are ready to apologize to Hermione for your crass behavior, maybe I'll talk to you again, but until then I want nothing to do with you, understand?" If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would have been a pile of ash, based on the death glare Violet was giving him.

"But, Violet, I-," Draco started.

"No, Draco. I don't want to hear another word. You know my conditions. Good day." She turned and hooked arms with Hermione and Harry and proceeded to go into the Great Hall. Harry looked back to see Malfoy standing there with his mouth hung open. Harry smirked at the stunned expression his face and turned back to walk away with the girls, Ron trailing behind. As they all made their way to the Gryffindor table, Violet was comforting Hermione.

"You should just ignore him, Hermione dear. We all know that you are far superior at magic. Stupid prat. How dare he say such things?! Doesn't he know that whole stupid pureblood stuff is what got us into the war in the first place?! I swear sometimes I really do wonder about his intelligence."  
As they approached the table Ron and Hermione went around the other side so that they were sitting across from Violet and Harry.

"Hermione, why do you stand him? I would have hexed him so fast. Ugh. Men and their stupidness." She huffed and reached for the toast. Ron and Harry both looked at her with hurt expressions. She looked back at them as if to say _what? It's true_. The boys shrugged and went back to their breakfast. After a few minutes, when Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation, Harry decided that it was now or never. He cleared his throat and turned to Violet.

"Um…Violet?" She turned and looked him in the eyes. "I was wondering …that is…there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I wanted to know…well..wouldyouliketogowithme?" he finished in a rush.

"What was that, Harry? I didn't quite catch the last part." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Would you like to go with me this weekend?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah…on a date." He looked down at the table, too nervous to look her in the eye.

"I would love to, Harry." He jerked his head up, his heart skipping a beat at the soft smile in her eyes.

"Really? Then I'll meet you at the entrance at 3:00. Is that good?"

"Perfect. I've got to get going. Lots of classes to sit in on, you know? See you Saturday, Harry." She got up, lightly kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. Harry watched her go, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Saturday," he whispered before turning back to his breakfast.

The days dragged on until Harry could hardly stand it. Finally Saturday arrived. Harry and Ron spent a total of ten minutes picking out his outfit before deciding on a short sleeve green shirt that matched his eyes and hugged his Quidditch-toned body, black jeans, black trainers, and a black jacket. He showered, quickly dried off, and got dressed. He splashed on a bit of Old Spice before checking himself in the mirror one last time. He headed out the door, through the common room, and into the hall. He arrived at the Entrance Hall right on time only to discover that Violet had yet to arrive. Harry looked around and couldn't see her. Ten minutes later as the Entrance Hall was clearing out, he finally saw her approaching. She hadn't seen him yet so he took the time to take in her appearance. She was wearing silver boots, purple tights, a short silver skirt and a purple sweater to match her tights. A silver headband held her flowing black hair away from her face. When she finally spotted him, a large smile spread across her face. Harry felt himself relax instantly. Something about her smile always made him feel at ease. When she was near enough, he reached out his hand. He smiled when she took it without hesitation. Hand in hand they exited Hogwarts and made their way into Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"How about Honeydukes? I have something of a sweet tooth."

"Me too. Honeydukes it is then." When they arrived, Violet instantly went for the chocolate frogs. After a while in the warm sweet shop, they headed out and shopped for a few hours. Tired, they headed to the Three Broomsticks for a drink. They settled down at a table and ordered drinks.

"So what's it been like coming back and going to all the classes again?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Pretty fun actually. I loved classes when I was here and now I get to relive them except for the whole taking test and getting grades thing. That was always no fun," she said with a small smile, "But all in all it feels great to be back at home."

"Yeah. Hogwarts is home to many of us isn't it?"

"What are you going to do now? I mean with Voldemort gone, will you go back to the Dursleys' in the summer once you've graduated? I know you own Sirius' old house. Will you be staying there?"

"I don't know. How did you know I own Sirius' old house?"

"I work in the Ministry remember? I read the will. I'm so sorry about that by the way. He was a good man."

"Did you know him?"

"Not really but I heard stories and then when the truth came out and everything, I figured it was about time he got some respect. If you trusted him then why shouldn't we? You are the Hero after all. Who better to trust?" she finished with a small smile.

"He was a good man, but I'm no hero. I had help with everything and I only succeeded because of other people's sacrifices," he argued.

"But that's what makes you so heroic, Harry. You instilled a kind of trust and loyalty in people that not many can duplicate. You're a good person. Now that's heroic enough." Harry blushed slightly.

"Thanks, but-"

"No buts. If I want to think of you as my hero then you can't argue."

"I'd like that…being your hero," Harry whispered. Violet's eyes widened and if it had been possible to tell Harry would have sworn she blushed.

"Me too. I'd like that too." She reached across the table and took his hand. Harry gave it a light squeeze before entwining their fingers. They sat like that for a while, silently finishing their drinks as they stared out the window and watched the sun set in an array of beautiful colors. The perfect ending to a wonderful first date.

A/N: AWW! Too cute for words. Personally I had a hard time writing this. Well, they've had a date, but what happens next? Guess we'll have to wait and see! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters …except for Violet. Go me!

A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope that you liked their first date! I know I thoroughly enjoyed it. And on with the show!

A/N: Teehee. Oops. This is for those of you who wanted to see Harry getting ready from the last chapter.

Harry's Dress Up

"She said yes!" Harry burst into the room. Ron, being the only one there at the time, looked up at Harry's enthusiastic shout.

"Who said yes to what, mate?"

"Violet said yes to a date with me! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah! Congratulations. When is it?"

"This Saturday on the Hogsmeade trip."

"Nice." Harry grinned and flopped back onto his bed, daydreaming about the date to come.

When Saturday finally rolled around, Harry realized with a panic that he had no idea what he should wear on his date. So of course he turned to Ron for help. At the moment the two of them were going through Harry's clothes trying to find the best outfit.

"Which shirt do you think? The blue one or the green one?" he asked holding them both up to his body.

"Well the blue looks nice and accents your body but the green does that and brings out your eyes, so definitely the green."

"Great. Okay now what about pants? I was thinking blue jeans."

"Hmm…the jeans are faded and don't go well with the darker green. Do you have anything darker than those?"

"Yeah. How about the black pants with the black trainers?"

"Perfect! Now go shower and get dressed. It's almost time." Harry hurried off to the showers and soon was dressed and ready for his date. He turned to Ron to get his final opinion.

"What do you think?"

"You look great, mate! She won't be able to resist you. I think we did a great job picking out your outfit too. You look really good, Harry." Both boys grinned and then started to giggle. They quickly stopped once they realized what they were doing. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well…you should get going. You have a date and I have…man stuff to do. See ya when ya get back. Have fun." He ended this with a slap on Harry's back.

"Yeah. I've got to go take my woman on a date. Definitely manly. Yeah…see you later." And with that Harry left to go on his first date with Violet.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Now on with the show…

Chapter Five

Harry just couldn't stop smiling. It had been a month since his first date with Violet and they had already gone on two others. Things were progressing nicely between the two of them. Harry had never been happier. They had yet to kiss but Harry was sure that the perfect moment was just around the corner. Violet had taken to hanging out in the Gryffindor common room after classes and spending most of her free time with Harry. She helped him with his homework and then they would just sit around and talk. She got along great with his friends. Ron and Hermione thought the world of her. Violet had even gotten Draco to stop being such a prat. After that day when she had slapped him, he had come round and given Hermione a very pretty apology. So pretty in fact that she had slightly blushed before calmly accepting and sending him on his way. However, Malfoy seemed to hang around more often. Violet had a way of drawing people in and their group was slowly getting bigger. At that point in time, they were all hanging out by the lake, reading and relaxing. Ron's girlfriend, Lisa from Gryffindor, and he were cuddled up debating the latest Quidditch match, Hermione and Draco were arguing over the Potions essay, Marie, from Ravenclaw, and Blaise were debating over the latest happenings at the Ministry, Grace, from Gryffindor, was searching for four-leaf clovers and Violet was curled into Harry's side quietly reading a book. All in all Harry thought that his life was perfect. He smiled down at Violet when he heard her sniffling.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She looked up at him and grinned bashfully.

"Nothing…it's just this book. He just confessed his love in the most beautiful way. I always get choked up at those parts."

"And that's important to you? How a man confesses his love, I mean. Does it have to be perfect, then?"

"No, not perfect. But he has to mean it. He could say it randomly out of the blue and it would still be romantic if he's sincere. That's all that really matters."

"Hey guys! I found one!" Grace's voice rang out as she bounded over. She promptly presented Violet with a four-leaf clover. "Here, it's good luck for you guys." Violet and Harry exchanged smiles and Violet took the clover.

"Thank you very much, Grace. I'll treasure it always." She pressed the clover between the pages of the book gently, before she slowly stood. She reached out a hand and Harry rose to clasp it within his own. He marveled at how small her hand was in his and in that moment he knew he would protect that small hand and its owner with everything he had. Emotion rose in him and he quickly suppressed it as to not cause a scene.

"Come on guys it's time for lunch and I for one am starving." At Violet's words, everyone stood and made their way back to the school. Upon entering the Great Hall, they all went to their respective house tables. After lunch Violet and Harry returned to Violet's private quarters. They had been sitting on the couch cuddling and talking for an hour when Harry looked down at Violet with a serious expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just that…whenever I look into your eyes…I get the strangest rush of emotions that I can't even describe. It feels like I'm looking at the future and I can see myself staring into your eyes for the longest time. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It makes perfect sense, because I feel it too," she whispered. Harry eyes locked with hers and he slowly leaned down. His lips hovered an inch above hers and he paused looking to her for permission. She sighed and closed her eyes, closing the last inch between them. Their lips met, just a brush of his against hers before it settled into something more, a tender kiss, their lips clinging, neither searching for dominance just feeling. Harry felt as if time ceased as he sank into the bliss of Violet's lips. He felt his heart race and could hear his heart beat in overtime and wondered if she could hear it too. After a few minutes she pulled back slowly and they both opened their eyes. She smiled and it went straight to his heart like a pulse of happiness that he had never felt before. He was just leaning in for another kiss when there was banging at the door.

"Come on you two! It's time for dinner!" Ron shouted.

"Coming!" they both replied. Harry grinned down at Violet before rising and taking her hand. Violet got up and they made their way to the portrait. It opened to reveal their group. Ron, grinned madly, his hand clasped in Lisa's.

"About time. We're starved."

"Well we're here now, Ron, so let's go eat." Violet exited the room with Harry close behind and they all went off to dinner.

Two months later as Violet and the Golden Trio were eating dinner; an owl flew in and landed in front of Violet. She took the letter, gave the owl a treat, and sent it on its way. She opened the letter and quickly read its contents. She sucked in a quick breath and set the letter down. Harry looked over and took her hand.

"Everything okay?" he asked concernedly. Violet glanced at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes. I just got a letter from the Ministry. I have to report back soon since everything here is fine. That's all."

"How soon is soon?"

"Tomorrow." Harry was stunned.

"Tomorrow? But that's too soon! We won't get to say goodbye or anything!"

"Harry, I'm sorry but I have to go. It's my job. You know that."

"Yeah but can't you just tell them you want to stay?"

"I can't do that. I have to go back and work. We knew that I couldn't stay here forever. But I'm sure that.."

"So what? You're just going to walk away as if none of this happened?! Was I just some stupid little fling for you? Some poor boy you could sucker into taking you out every now and then? I thought…" His words were cut off sharply by the resounding slap across his face that Violet administered. He stood there shocked into silence. Violet looked at him, a thin sheen of tears covering her eyes. He instantly felt ashamed of his outburst.

"If that's what you think of me then maybe it's best that I'm leaving. But I have to say that I thought we knew each other better. I guess not." She sighed heavily. "Goodbye Harry." And with that she turned and walked out of the door and his life. Harry was too stunned to say anything or go after, so he slowly sank back down in his seat and watched her leave. He felt a tightening in his chest and realized that it was his heart, already hurting at her loss.

A/N: You hate me I know but what is any story without a cliff hanger! Read and review. What do you think Harry should do next?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well hello again! Sorry it's been so long there was some drama going on and school was trying to kill me but I'm back! Anyway here's chapter six.

Chapter Six

Later that night, Harry was sitting on his bed, replaying his memories with Violet. The more he thought about her, the more determined he became to not let her go. He planned what he needed to say to win her back. Confident in his plan, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Harry woke determined to stop Violet from leaving without hearing what he had to say. He dressed quickly and bounded down the stairs, through the Common Room, and in the hall. He didn't stop running until he reached the Entrance Hall. Harry spotted her immediately. She was carrying a bag in one hand and gesturing with the other as she spoke to Grace. The rest of their group stood around waiting to say goodbye. He approached them quickly and reached for Violet's hand. He grasped it in his and held on tightly, not letting her tug away.

"Vi, I need to talk to you," he muttered quietly in her ear. He saw that she was about to refuse so he quickly whispered "please" filling his eyes with emotion. She gave a quick nod and allowed him to lead her off to a secluded corner.

"What is it you need to say, Harry? I've got to get back soon," she said as soon as they reached the corner. Hurt filled Harry at the brisk tone in her voice. He pushed aside the hurt, determined to win her back.

"Violet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and I definitely didn't mean what I said. I was just scared that when you left that would be the end and I'd never see you again. I don't want that. You're the best thing that's happened to me in a really long time and I can't let that go. Please don't let me lose that," he finished, staring deeply into her eyes. He watched as her eyes filled with tears. One lone tear trailed down her cheek as she whispered "oh Harry." She flung herself into his arms which quickly wrapped around her tightly. "You won't lose me. I'll be back before you know it and we can write to each other." She pulled back and took his face in her hands. "You will write to me, Harry, won't you?"

"Every day," he whispered before settling his lips on hers. The kiss said goodbye with many hopes for the future. They soon parted and Harry walked Violet back to the group where goodbyes were said.

"You still have the clover I gave you, right?" Grace asked, "It'll bring you luck and you'll be back with us soon."

"Of course I still have the clover and I'll be back before you know it." The girls embraced. The rest of them all gathered round for a big group hug and soon it was time to go. Harry escorted Violet to the gates. Once past the wards, she turned, waved, and apparated away. Harry stood there for a moment before slowly making his way back to the school.

xXx

He watched as the Boy-Who-Lived slowly made his way back to the castle. He grinned and made his way past the barriers where he quickly apparated after the girl. He arrived outside the Ministry. He spotted her making her way inside. He quickened his pace and caught her before she headed inside.

"Well hello. Long time no see." Violet whirled around at the voice. He looked down into her violet eyes and smiled brightly. She looked confused and uncertain.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked. A feral grin spread across his face.

"No but you will." He stunned her before she could move and caught her as she fell. He quickly apparated them both to an abandoned building. Once there he bound her to a chair and envenerated her. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around quickly before her gaze landed on him.

"What the hell is going on?" she snarled as she struggled with her bonds.

"I'm offering you a deal, my dear. You're going to abandon Mr. Potter and be mine in exchange for his life."

"You're delusional. I would never leave Harry for you."

"Oh but you will or Mr. Potter will suffer grievously. Don't worry I'll give you time to say goodbye. But to make sure you don't tell anyone…Imperio!" He watched her struggle with the spell before giving in. "Now you're going to swear a sacred oath that what is said here will never be repeated." She looked at him, hate filling her eyes. He smiled at her as he made her complete the oath. The magic swirled around them as the oath was completed. Afterwards he released her from the spell and looked down at her. "Now I'll give you until graduation to say your goodbyes. After which you'll come to me."

"Never!" she spat, defiance shining in her eyes. Infuriated, he grabbed her chin in a tight grip and forced her to look at him.

"Disobedience will only get your Mr. Potter hurt. I suggest you think carefully before defying me."

"You couldn't hurt Harry, you pathetic excuse for a man. He's stringer than you and well protected. If you'll recall he defeated Voldemort and you are definitely not as scary as him. I'm not scared of what you think you could do. Now let me go and I might not kill you." There was a loud crack as his hand connected with her face with enough force to snap her head back.

"Don't speak to me in that tone. It will only bring you harm," he hissed. Blood trickled from her lip as she continued to glare at him. "Now you're going to go back and act like nothing's happened. And I suggest that you plan your goodbyes to your boyfriend because I'll be coming for you. You have six months, princess, to ditch him. That should be plenty of time to get rid of him. I'll be dropping by every now and then to remind you of your task." He apparated them back to where they started. He leaned close and whispered "until we meet again," then apparated away. When he was gone, her bonds disappeared. Shaken, Violet made her way into the Ministry and gave her report. Afterwards, she went straight home. A week passed and nothing much happened. She and Harry exchanged letters daily and Violet began to relax assured that he was in no danger. On the second Saturday after her departure from Hogwarts, a letter from Grace arrived. She had received several letters from her and the rest of the gang. In fact the letters deepened her relationship with Lisa and Marie. However, the letter from Grace sent her in a panic. It was obviously written in a hurry and was splotched in some places.

_Violet,_

_I thought that you should know that there has been an accident and Harry has been seriously injured. He was practicing Quidditch with Draco and something went wrong. We're still not sure what happened but when he's conscious he calls for you. Please try to come as soon as you can. I'm scared Vi and I don't know what's going on._

_Grace_

While Grace's letter caused her to panic, it was the letter afterwards that froze her with fear. The letter contained four words and those words struck a fear in Violet that she went immobile. As the letter slipped from her nerveless fingers, the four words seemed to blaze.

_This is your warning._

A/N: And that's chapter six! Sorry it's so short. Read and review! More reviews equals quicker chapter seven! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the amazing Violet Velocity!

A/N: Well here's chapter seven! I can't believe I've already gotten this far in the story. So thought I would have quit by now but thanks to your wonderful reviews and putting me on story alerts and favorites I have decided to finish this! Thanks!

Chapter Seven

As soon as Violet collected herself, she apparated straight outside the wards at Hogwarts. She quickly rushed into the castle. Upon entering she headed straight to Hospital Ward, not stopping until she burst through the doors. At her entrance, all heads swung in her direction. She looked around, her gaze soon landing on Harry, lying in a bed, unconscious. At the sight of his pale face, she gasped, instantly moving to his side. Taking his hand, she looked at the others gathered around. All wore various expressions of worry and concern. Violet's eyes looked with Grace's.

"I got your letter. What happened?" she asked.

"We don't know. One second he was flying around laughing and the next he was falling off his broom. If Draco hadn't been there, Harry would have hit the ground. Draco brought him in and he's been in and out of consciousness all day. Madame Pomfrey is running tests right now but so far there hasn't been much change," Grace concluded tearfully. Violet nodded as her gaze went to Draco, who was holding a tearful Hermione in his arms, soothing the girl. His eyes met Violet's and she saw the worry in them. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for saving him, Dray. Who knows what would have happened?" she said, swallowing back tears. She had to be strong and think of a way to help Harry.

"Vi?" a hoarse whisper questioned. Her eyes widened and darted to clash with bleary green ones.

"Harry. You're awake. Oh thank goodness. How do you feel?" she asked tightening her grip on his hand.

"Like someone hit me over the head but other than that I'm fine." He slowly sat up. "I'm glad you're back but I'm sorry that you had to worry." He reached up and gently cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears that were silently trailing down her face.  
"Oh Harry I was so scared," she whispered as she sank on the bed next to him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her back, as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. He gently pressed his lips to her head. They sat like that for a few minutes before the others drew closer, each wanting to check on Harry. He looked up and smiled at them.

"I'm okay guys. I guess I just fainted. I've been feeling a little under the weather," he lied smoothly in an attempt to ease their fears. Violet's eyes pierced him and he knew that she didn't believe him. He knew she would want to question him. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey bustled in.

"Oh good you're awake. How do you feel dear? The tests show that you had a bit of fever and were over worked so I'll give you some potions and you have to stay the night but you should be free to go tomorrow morning."

"Thank you and I do feel a little under the weather." Harry took the potions and drank them quickly, shuddering at the taste. Sighing, he closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillows, taking Violet with him. She curled into him and held him close as he drifted off to sleep.

"Well he should be fine now so off with the rest of you. Miss Velocity, you can stay since it seems he won't be releasing you anytime soon. Everyone else out. The poor boy needs his rest." The others shuffled out murmuring their goodbyes. Madame Pomfrey bid her goodnight and left turning off the lights as she went. Violet lay there, her eyes filling with tears as she slowly accepted her fate.

xXx

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Harry had already been awake for a half hour just watching Violet sleep. Her long thick lashes barely brushed her cheeks. She murmured something and moved closer to him, her arm tightening around his waist. He smiled and gently brushed her hair back before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Her lashes quivered before they rose to reveal a pair of violet eyes that never failed to make him breathless.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, reaching up a hand to brush back the bangs that had fallen in his eyes. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek, reveling in the contact. He smiled down at her before quickly leaning in for a kiss. Afterwards, Violet sat up and looked around.

"Come one. Everyone will be excited to see you up and about. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey so she can check you over." She stood and walked to the office. Soon, Madame Pomfrey was bustling around, making sure Harry was fit enough to leave. Once she had checked him over and deemed him fit to leave, Violet and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Upon entering, they were instantly spotted by their group of friends, who all rushed over to Harry immediately. In order to talk without the whole hall listening in, they went to an unused classroom. Violet transfigured some desks into comfy chairs and they all sat down, Harry pulling Violet onto his lap. She instantly snuggled down against him and motioned for their friends to start talking.

"How are you feeling?"Ron asked.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked a second later.

"I was so worried," Hermione started.

"Whoa guys, one at a time," Harry said, "I'm fine and I'm sorry you worried but it was just a fever."

"I knew you boys were flying too high. You should have come down sooner," Hermione scolded. She turned and smacked Draco on the arm. "You should have known better than to provoke Harry into flying that high." Malfoy looked at her, before huffing and settling deeper into his chair. Harry chuckled at the display before turning to Grace.

"I hear that you're the one who informed Violet. Thank you for that." He smiled at her and she blushed slightly.

"You asked for her and we didn't know how serious it was so I thought it best to inform her," she replied. They all sat there in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Well I'm sure Harry is tired and we have to do homework so we should let him rest and get busy."

"Oh 'Mione come on. It's early Sunday. Do we need to start homework," Ron complained.

"Yes Ronald. Now come on everyone. We'll see Harry back to the tower and then we can go to the library." With much groaning about homework and bossy friends, the group made its way to Gryffindor Tower. Once there the group bid Harry and Violet farewell and departed to the library.

"Are you coming with me?" Harry asked Violet.

"Actually I have to get back. I have to work today. I came to make sure that you were okay. But we'll still write."

"Well, then I'll see you when we meet again. Hopefully it'll be soon." He leaned in and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss. When their lips parted, Violet waved and quickly made her way to the Entrance Hall.

xXx

She was halfway there when a hand grabbed her and snatched her into an unused classroom. Before she could react, she was pressed against a wall, soon followed by a body pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see her captor. Violet eyes clashed with hungry blue.

"Well hello princess. Did you rush over here to save your handsome prince," he whispered in her ear as his body pressed even closer to hers. Violet felt a shudder pass through her at his nearness. Despite the circumstances, she felt a glimmer of attraction to the man who held her powerless.

"You bastard. What did you do to him?!"

"Uh uh uh. Now now dear let's not raise our voice. You wouldn't want anyone to hear us now would you? So you're wondering about Mr. Potter's sudden illness are you? Let me explain. It's fascinating really. You see this was the initial step. It seems like a normal fever but really I tapped into his magic core. Now anytime I deem necessary I can disrupt his magic and basically wreck havoc on his body. And we all know what an overflow of magic can do to a person yes?" He leaned closer and his eyes took on a deranged glow. "Instant death." Violet gasped and struggled against him, hate filling her eyes. "Don't struggle princess. There's nothing you can do. I own you," he whispered, his voice sending a chill down her spine at the pure lust and malice it contained. In a flash, Violet jerked her knee up and struck him in the groin. He grunted and let go as he hit the ground, trying to protect himself. Violet leaned down, grabbed his hair, and jerked him around to meet her gaze.

"You might own me but know this; I will never be a willing slave. Everything you take from me; remember that I do this for him and him alone. You mean nothing." And with that she released him and strode out the door.

A/N: Yay! The end of chapter seven. Man I love Violet. Anyway Chapter Eight won't be up for a while because I am going on SPRING BREAK!!!!! But I will be writing so when I come back there may be less time between eight and nine! Read and Review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Well here we are. Chapter Eight and probably Nine are going to be a series of letters between Violet and the gang. We're going to be going through the rest of the school year up until graduation and then the letters will stop. They start in November and end in June when graduation happens. There will be some scenes in it where Violet will be visiting but other than that it's mostly letters! And the letters to Violet from Grace, Marie, and Lisa were written by the people these characters were based off of. So here we go! Hope you enjoy!

xXx

Chapter Eight

November 3

Dear Violet,

Hello Love, how are things going for you? Everything here is going pretty well. Classes are getting boring because we're all ready for Christmas. I'll be at the Burrow again this year. Maybe you can visit. Let's see if there's any castle gossip you need to know. Well Draco finally asked 'Mione out and Neville actually kissed Luna! In the middle of the Great Hall! It was rather amusing actually. We celebrated later (aka we told him he was a man and left it at that). Um well I think that's it. Write back soon angel.

Love,

Harry

P.S. Wow…and just wow. That was way more than I ever needed to see. So I was on my way to the Owlery to send this to you, when I passed by a broom closet. Normally, I would have kept going but I heard some strange sounds, a gasp and then a breathy moan. I should have known better but I thought someone might be in trouble. The hero in me you know. I walked over and opened the door. I heard a shriek as two scantily clad bodies tumbled out. I froze at the tableau before me and I'm sure I was blushing as I realized exactly what the couple had been doing or in the process of doing. I looked down and started when I recognized a face. It was…you'll never guess…Grace. I stared at her wide-eyed. She blushed a deep red and stammered "H-hi H-harry. I was just…um…well…" At that point I saw the man. It was a professor and before you ask no it wasn't Snape (give the girl some credit) but Oliver Wood. You know the new flying instructor. Yeah well he and Grace were together, alone, semi-naked, in a broom closet. Wow. She's having an affair with a teacher! I mean sure he's only four years older than her and she's of age but still! Anyway, I just cleared my throat, said have a nice night, and walked away. I went to the dorms and wrote this to you. I'm sending it in the morning because I really need sleep with hopes that I'll dream of you instead of Grace and Oliver. Remind me to never open a door if I'm not sure what's behind it again. Geez. Anyway, good night and sweet dreams.

Love,

Harry

November 5

Dear Harry,

Poor baby! I'm sure seeing Grace like that was very embarrassing. I think you handled it very well. Next time you hear moaning coming out of a room, stay away! I could have told you that opening the door was a bad idea. And don't blame your heroic needs for your curiosity. I know you. What if it had been someone you didn't want to see? Like Snape and…well anyone. Just think Harry…Snape in the midst of ecstasy. I'm horrified just thinking it. What if you had seen it? Try to remember that the next time you go by a door. Life so far has been interesting. I have to go out and work on repairing buildings and such that were destroyed in the war. It feels good helping people rebuild their lives. I miss you too and can't wait for the holidays. Hopefully I'll get some time off and can come see you! Be strong, don't open doors if you don't know what's behind it, and work hard.

Love,

Violet

November 7

Dear Violet,

Good Lord Woman! Are you trying to mentally scar me for life?! Snape in the midst of ecstasy?! I never ever needed to think about that. I am now terrified of every door I walk past because I think of Snape tumbling out. How cruel are you to put that image in my head?! I can hardly look at him in class now. Geez. Glad things are going well for you at least. So you're rebuilding…that's good. A lot of things were destroyed last summer when Voldemort and I fought. I wish I was helping you but I have to get an education. Lame I know. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Harry

November 9

Dear Violet,

You've only just left and already I miss you wildly. Let me tell you, Harry looks more like a ghost tan Nearly Headless Nick these days. No worries, he isn't sick or anything, just incomplete without you I'm sure. Although I'm sure Harry tries to update you, let me give you the real gossip. Draco and Hermione got into this pointless argument the other day after the Quidditch match and then I caught them making out right after! Talk about sexual tension. Blaise and Ron have been doing some serious male bonding lately, since your dear sweetheart is a little out of it. Oh and uh… but I'm not sure if Harry told you already…but he kind of walked in on me and a man getting a little, well, "into" it. For the past few weeks I've been spending some extra time around the Quidditch field, getting to know the flying professor, Oliver Wood. Before you scoff, he is only four years older than me, okay. I just can't help myself; you know that my soul can only be matched to a more mature man. So, anyways, I'll give the details to you. It has been difficult to see each other in private, so one night after dinner, there was a big Charms exam the next day that everyone needed to cram for, but obviously I wasn't worried about it. So I just sort of slipped away unnoticed and wandered about the school in search of Oliver. I ran into him fairly quickly in a more deserted part of the school. We walked and talked, holding hands, for some time. Just as he took me into his arms, we heard the unmistakable angry footsteps of Snape, so Oliver quickly pulled me into the nearest broom closet. We waited a moment, barely breathing, as Snape muttered something about "bloody woman…why bother…" (What is that about?) and moved on. After the peril was gone, it became highly apparent that Oliver and I were alone, in the dark, and very close to one another. He reached one strong arm around my waist and the other hand stroked my cheek. He grinned widely and led my face towards his with gentle fingertips. Violet, I was lost…I have never felt this way before. I hope never felt this way before. I hope I don't sound silly, but this really feels like the real thins this time! Ah, I could talk about this man all day. I wish you were here! I've been going crazy. I can barely speak a word of the whole thing. The only person I can talk to about it (though I'm sure I will spill it to someone else eventually) is, ironically, Harry. Oh, right, I haven't gotten to that part of the story yet. So, after Oliver and I kissed for a while and simply enjoyed each others connected and intertwined physical company, we had become oblivious to everything else. All of a sudden the door rips open with a sharp gasp from our intruder. It was Harry. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open as he appraised the situation. Slightly mortified, but thankful that it was only Harry. I pulled my clothes back in order. I smiled and gave Harry an awkward hello. He just looked at us in shock then shook his head, wished us good night and walked away. I picked myself up off the floor, grabbed Oliver's hand and ran down the hallway. Then, oh my goodness it gets better! We stopped, looked at each other, and chuckled playfully at the ridiculous situation. Once again, in out joy, we did not hear the swift footsteps of the headmaster himself. Imagine, me and a professor flirting in the corridors very late at night with Dumbledore there to witness it! I was past fear at this point, it was all so hilarious. But that only lasted a moment, the fear swam back with my senses. We stood in nervous silence for a minute, and then Dumbledore took a long look into our eyes, as if he could see straight to our deepest feelings. Then he said "well then" in a firm tone, and winked at Oliver with the hint of a smile turning up at the corners of his eyes. I was in absolute awe of the headmaster's wisdom and tolerance at that moment. He really does put a priority on love. Neither Dumbledore or Harry have said a word as of yet. Well, I'm sorry this letter has been so long, but there was much to tell. Hope all is well in the Ministry. We all miss you dearly, especially me! Well, and Harry of course. Come visit soon! I'm also sending along a beautiful violet flower I found by the Forest. It reminds me of you. Keep it safe to warm your heart, and to remind you of me as well.

Love,

Grace

November 11

Dear Grace,

That has got to be the longest letter I have ever received but the love was appreciated. The flower was beautiful and I pressed it so it will last longer. Everything is going well for me. Just cleaning up all the destruction Harry caused. It's cute that he's merely a ghost because to tell you the truth I'm not much better. I really miss him Grace. He brings me warmth and happiness that I haven't experienced in my years as an Auror. Take good care of him for me, Grace dear. Now about you and Oliver. Well, well, well. I never expected Grace to be the one getting busy with the professor in the broom closet. Way to go. Take what you want that's what I say. Harry was rather traumatized by the whole encounter but I've talked to him and he's willing to accept. Just don't get in over your head. So you're Dumbledore approved huh? That's something I didn't see coming. It must have been pretty awkward but I can see the hilarity in the situation. I hope everything works out for you dear and let me know how everything progresses. I have met Oliver before and he seems rather nice and he is quite handsome (do not tell Harry I said that). I can see his appeal. Good taste, Grace. I wish you the best of luck in love. And try to stay out of broom closets and if you do LOCK THE DOOR!

Love,

Violet

November 15

Dear Violet,

Things here are going well. Christmas is coming soon and everyone is slacking off no matter how hard I try to make them study. Ron, in particular, is being extremely difficult. Harry studies but every now and then I catch him staring off into space. I think it's because he's missing you. I hope we get to see you at Christmas time. I hope you like your present. Now that that's out of the way…You'll never guess what happened! Draco asked me out! It was a wonderful date and very romantic. But…I'm not sure. I think I may be falling for him but I don't want to get in too deep. I mean we did hate each other for six years. What if this is just his way of getting some final revenge? Any advice would be welcome. How are things going for you? I bet you miss Harry as well. Do you think you'll make it for Christmas? Hope to hear from you soon!

Love,

Hermione

November 17

Dear Hermione,

Things are going well for me as well. Work is difficult sometimes. Cleaning up after a war always is. Yes I miss Harry, but I miss you all as well. I don't know about Christmas but I'll be sure to get your present to you. Now about Draco. Six years of hate is a very hard beginning but I do think he's trying. War changes people in ways that everyday occurrences don't. Draco's family was very much affected at the end of the war. Maybe his priorities were rearranged. I understand your caution and I think it wise. My only advice would be to trust your instincts and your heart. I believe in his sincerity but only you can make the final choice. Remember though if it is revenge he's after and he hurts you, you have many friends who will cause him great pain. I know a wonderful curse that will not only cause him pain but will end any hope he has for an heir. Think on that. Anyway, I'm sure I'll love whatever you get and I hope you like yours as well.

Love,

Violet

November 22

Dear Violet,

I miss you so much!! Things just aren't the same without you here. How are things at the ministry? I can't really imagine it being more fun than Hogwarts. Harry's constantly moping because you're not here. You need to get that boy a longer leash. Actually, I don't think it would make a difference; he'd probably stay just as close anyway. Sometimes I wish Blaise were more like that. I know you're probably thinking I'm insane right now because Blaise was always so perfect and attentive. But recently, it's been different. He's been acting so weird, Vi. He's always off doing something and he'll never tell me what. The other day, he even lied to me! He disappeared for nearly two hours and he showed up half an hour late when he was supposed to meet me in the library. When I asked where he'd been, he said that he and Draco had been out flying on the Quidditch pitch but I know for a fact that Draco was studying with Hermione for most of the day. I don't know what he could have been doing that he would lie to me about. I never thought he would be the type to cheat. . . . He was always so incredibly sweet. But I can't come up with any other reason that he would act like this. What should I do, Violet? I haven't told Lisa or Grace because I feel like they would either tell me I'm being paranoid or freak out and start yelling at him. I just can't make myself believe that he would actually do something like that, but if you'd asked me a few weeks ago, I would have said that I couldn't imagine him ever lying to me, and obviously he has no problem doing that. I don't know, maybe I am just being paranoid. But he's never acted like this before, and it's become obvious that he's keeping something from me. The other day, he was sitting at the Slytherin table for breakfast and I went over to say good morning like always and he was reading a letter when I got there and he completely freaked when he saw me and made a complete fool of himself trying to hide the letter. If I weren't so worried about this, then it probably would've been amusing to see him lose his Slytherin cool like that. But seriously, what is that about?? And then of course, all the random disappearing when he won't tell me where he's gone. I just don't know what to think. Do you think he's met someone else? Maybe he's just waiting for a good time to break up with me. . . . Maybe the pureblood thing does matter to him? It never used to bother him before that I'm a half-blood. . . . At least, I don't think it did. Maybe it has all along and he just. . . I don't know. Maybe. . . maybe it'll be fine. I should just ignore it. If he's going to break up with me then. . . that's fine. I'll be fine. I'm sorry I bothered you with all of this. It's really not important. So, anyway, I'll just. . . write again later. I hope everything is going well for you.

Love and Miss You,

Marie

November 24

Dear Marie,

Everything's going fine for me. Poor Harry. Everyone's written to me about how pathetic he is now that I'm gone, but you all have to remember that I miss him just as much. My coworkers pick on me too. It's slightly annoying but oh well. About Blaise, darling you have nothing to worry about. The boy is crazy about you and anything he's doing now is probably him just freaking out over how much he cares. Give him some space and he'll be fine. He needs to work through his emotions and everything and then he'll be back even more in love with you than he was before. Don't push him too hard and I'm sure you'll get your answers soon. I miss you too and hope to see you soon.

Love,

Violet

December 5

Dear Violet,

How are things going at the Ministry? Defeated any bad guys lately? Everyone here is doing fine. I actually beat Hermione on a Potions test so she's a little upset but other than that we're doing well. I don't know if she's told you yet but Hermione and I are dating. To tell you the truth I've never been happier. I know our past isn't conducive to our current relationship but I'm really starting to fall for her. Who'd have thought that this could be? I mean I truly see her as a person now, as an equal. Wow. Sorry to drone on there. Hope things are going well for you. Oh and could you do me a favor? Send Harry his manhood back please. I insulted him yesterday and he barely even blinked. He misses you way too much. Hope to see you soon.

Affectionately,

Draco Malfoy

December 7

Dear Draco,

Hello dear. Everything's going well and yes I defeated some evil guys just the other day. You and Hermione make such a cute couple but if you hurt her you are forfeit. Remember that. I'm glad that you see her as an equal and I'm happy that you find her so wonderful. Treat her well and no one will be forced to hurt you. And you are free to ramble on to me at anytime. About Harry's manhood, I didn't take that with me and if he is just too grown up to fall for your childish tactics then don't complain to me, just grow up too. So there. I stick my tongue out at you. I miss you too Dray and I'll try to see you soon.

Love,

Violet

December 12

Dear Violet,

I miss you so much! Life at Hogwarts just isn't the same without you. I don't think we realized just how important you are to the group until you left us. (Not to mention, Harry has turned into an angsty, pubescent bitch…I kind of want to smack him a little bit…not that I can fault him for missing you.) You should know that I am kind of risking my neck right now, seeing as I am definitely writing this in the middle of Charms. Good thing Flitwick is so completely oblivious to me. He's too busy fawning over Grace, his little prodigy. Speaking of Grace, I think I should let you know that she's been acting really strange lately. She keeps on disappearing for really long periods of time and then giving us really sketch explanations that don't really explain anything at all…they just make us more confused/suspicious. Also, she keeps on spacing out and getting this really dreamy expression on her face. While this really isn't that out of the ordinary for Grace, anytime we ask her about it or tease her, she gets really nervous and changes the subject. I'm honestly worried about her. I don't know what to do…maybe she'll talk to you. I just hope she's okay.

Other than Grace's strangeness, everything is pretty normal and therefore boring. Ron's being a giant prat, but that's nothing new. Honestly, how can someone so adorable be such an idiot? Maybe that's why I love him so much. I think that's all for now…we all miss you and love you! Can't wait to see you again!

XOXO,

Lisa

December 15

Dear Lisa,

I miss you too! Life here is pretty boring as well but I'd rather have things be boring then have some major disaster going on. Don't risk your life to write me letters in class. You're supposed to be paying attention silly. Don't worry about Grace we've talked and she's fine. She'll tell you everything when she's ready but for now don't panic. Of course Ron's being an idiot; he wouldn't be Ron if he weren't. Send everyone my love and I'll try to come back to you soon.

Hugs and Kisses,

Violet

January 3

Dear Violet,

We go back to school tomorrow. Christmas vacation was too short but I'm sad that I didn't get to see you. It was our first Christmas together and yet we were apart. How ironic. Did you like your present? I hope so. How was your Christmas? Did you spend it with someone or did you have to work? I hope you weren't alone (which means I hope you were with female friends). Have to go. It's time to go to bed. Mrs. Weasley doesn't like it if we stay up too late even if I'm writing to you.

Love,

Harry

xXx

Harry and the rest of the gang got out of the carriages and made their way into the castle. They had just entered the castle when they all heard a sharp whistle. They turned and saw Violet standing there a large smile on her face, waving at them. Before any of the others could move, Harry broke into a run and upon reaching her swept her up into his arms and twirled her around. The others soon rushed over and Violet was passed around so everyone could hug her. After the initial greetings, Violet led them to the room she had prepared. As they entered, they saw a circular table that was set for dinner. Floating candles lit the room, giving it a wonderful glow. They all made their way to the table where they sat according to the place cards. Once seated, they all turned to Violet, questions in their eyes. She smiled before answering their questions.

"Dumbledore gave me permission to steal you all away for the remainder of the day so I thought instead of eating in the Great Hall, we could have dinner together. The house elves have prepared individual dinners according to each person's tastes. After dinner, I have presents for each of you." She grinned at the stunned expressions on their faces.

"That's great Vi!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah this is really sweet of you," Marie added.

"I'm excited about the food to tell you the truth." Ron stated.

"I'm more excited about the presents," Draco added.

"Well then we should get started with dinner," Hermione concluded, ever practical. Violet smiled at her friends and clapped her hands. Food appeared on the plates.

"Enjoy guys!" Violet said and everyone started eating. After dessert, they gathered on the floor and sat on pillows that Violet had conjured. She pulled a bag out of her pocket and resized it so that once again it was normal size. Inside were presents for all of them. She pulled one out and handed it to Hermione. Hermione squealed and quickly opened it. Inside was a book about various diseases and their cures and ancient antidotes. She got up and gave Violet a big hug. For Draco, Violet had gotten the latest designer clothes from around the world. Ron received season tickets to the Chudley Cannons games. Lisa got a set of perfumes which could affect people's emotions and attitudes based on which perfume she used. For instance, Admire made people admire her and Desire made people either want her or want to be her. Marie got a baby tiger that was perfectly trained and would follow her every command. She gasped with delight when Violet presented her with her very own tiger. Blaise got a set of art supplies that never depleted and always remained fresh. Grace was the new owner of a pair of shoes that changed to fit any occasion. They always changed to match any outfit perfectly. And for Harry, Violet had gotten a photo album filled with pictures of them together and individually. A book filled with memories and happiness. Harry's eyes glowed with happiness as he turned to Violet and kissed her gently.

"Thank you, love. It's amazing." Violet smiled and patted him gently on the cheek.

"I hope you all like your presents." Everyone voiced their enthusiasm and gratitude.

"If you wait right here, I'll go get your present," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. I have your gift too. I'll go get it," said Lisa. Soon everyone except Harry left to get their present for Violet. Once they were all gone, Harry pulled Violet into his arms and proceeded to kiss her passionately. After a while, they resurfaced for air. Violet's hair was mussed and her lips were swollen from the passion of his kiss. Harry grinned at the glazed expression in her eyes. He pulled her back for another kiss. Once again, they broke apart for air and just in time because they heard that the others were coming back. They quickly set themselves back to the way they had been, just as the door swung open. Hermione looked at them, a small smile on her lips as she handed Violet her present.

"Here you go, Vi. I hope you like it." Violet took the present and proceeded to unwrap it. It was a book on magic in ancient Greece in relation to the Greek gods and goddesses. Blaise was next and he gave her a Wizarding version of an iPod. Instead of buying music to put on it, all you had to do was think of a song, tap it with your wand, and the song would automatically add itself. From Ron she received a large assortment of her favorite candies from Honeydukes. Draco presented her with a set of earrings that would change color depending on the outfit. Marie gave her a blank book that when tapped with a wand could change into any book of her desire as many times as she wanted. Grace gave her a flower pin. The flower, a cross between a lily and a rose, was real and was charmed to always remain fresh and the smell would never fade. It also had the power to record anything she wanted. And finally from Lisa, she received a purse that held anything and everything Violet wanted to put in it and always changed to match the occasion and outfit. She then showed them all the beautiful bracelet Harry had gotten her. It had stones the color of her eyes and the color of his set in a beautiful pattern that changed depending on her mood. Right now the stones formed hearts revealing her love for the man next to her. After all the presents had been unwrapped and squealed over, Violet stood up.

"Well I'm spending the night then I'll be heading back early tomorrow so I'll say goodbye now. I'll miss you guys and try to visit again as soon as I can. Thanks for the presents. They're all wonderful." She smiled as they all came to give her goodbye hugs. The hugs lasted for a long time since no one was ready to say goodbye to Violet once again, but soon it came to an end. Violet waved one last time as Harry led her back to her rooms. Outside her door, she turned to him.

"I have to get up very early tomorrow…but you can come in if you want." She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled back before dipping back down to catch her lips in a passion filled kiss that left them both breathless. His arms wrapped tightly around her body as he tried to make them into one. A low moan escaped Violet as she felt his lips trail down her neck before resting at the pulse point at the base of her neck. They stood there for a second before Harry pulled back.

"If I go inside, I won't want to stop. And what I want to do to you could take all night and we wouldn't want you to be tired for work tomorrow," he said his husky voice sending shivers up her spine. Their eyes met and her breath caught at the smoldering passion in his, before he wolfishly smiled and gave the portrait the password. As the picture swung open, he stepped back and gently kissed her hand.

"Until the next time we meet my lady." And with a slight bow he turned and was gone. Violet slowly made her way into her room, her body tingling at the remembrance of his kiss. She quickly undressed, brushed her teeth, put on her most comfy pajamas, and settled in for the night. The next morning she arose and was soon ready to leave. She made her way to the Entrance Hall and was soon out the doors, and past the wards. She turned back and blew a kiss up to the Gryffindor tower where her majestic lion was still slumbering. Violet then apparated, already planning her next visit.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but hopefully you haven't abandoned me. Chapter nine will be very similar to this in format. So please READ AND REVIEW!! Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one other than Violet, Lisa, Marie, and Grace who once again wrote their own letters!**

**A/N: So sorry this took so long but Marie's owl was delayed and I had to wait on her letter, so be mad at her not me! Well I hope you all liked chapter eight seeing as chapter nine is going pretty much the same way! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

January 17

Dear Violet,

I really love the photo album that you gave me for Christmas. The gang and I have been adding new pictures. Not too many though since you aren't here. Grace is still sneaking around to see Oliver. The others are confused and a little worried, but I assured them that she was fine. Lisa said that you also told her it would be okay. Oh well. Blaise is planning something big for Marie, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I guess we'll all find out later. Are things in the Ministry still going well? I hope to see you sometime soon.

Love,

Harry

January 19

Dear Harry,

I'm glad that you like the photo album. Fill it with pictures of the ones who are important to you. I wonder when Grace and Oliver are coming clean about their relationship. Who knows? Probably when she has graduated and it's no longer a teacher-student relationship. I'm rather excited about whatever Blaise is planning for Marie. Things here are going the way they always do. Although I have to say that now that we have a new Minister things are better. Fudge was a complete idiot. Now that he's gone, things are settling down. I miss you, but hopefully I'll get a day off in a month or so.

Love,

Violet

February 7

Dear Violet,

Valentine's Day is seven days away. Is there anything in particular you want? I wish we could spend the day together. I know that you don't get much time off, so I'll just send you your present via owl. I miss you tons, Vi. Who knew that I'd find someone who I'd miss to this extent? Sorry, I'm babbling aren't I? Write back soon.

Love,

Harry

February 9

Dear Harry,

There's nothing I want more than your presence but I have work to do and bad guys don't stop for lovers. Stupid evil people messing up my holiday. Personally I think that's why they're evil. No one gave them chocolate on Valentine's Day or roses. So, they decided to take it out on the rest of us. I miss you terribly as well. I'll come see you as soon as possible.

Love,

Violet

xXx

When Valentine's Day morning did roll around, Violet was sitting in her office, a stack of paperwork in front of her. A knock sounded on her door, and she looked up.

"Come in," she called. The door slowly opened to reveal a grinning Harry, casually leaning against the doorframe. Violet's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Harry, dressed in casual black slacks, a dark green button up shirt, and black shoes, standing in the doorway. She jumped up and ran into his arms. His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She pulled back and looked up into his face.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" she asked, slightly confused. Harry just smiled down at her.

"For the first question, today is Valentine's Day after all, and I wanted to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend. As for the second question, I used a Portkey. Dumbledore arranged everything after I explained how we didn't get to see each other often. Then, he put in a word with the Minister and got you the rest of the day off. So, grab your things, and let's go. We have the whole day ahead of us."

"Wait. You got me the whole day off and convinced Dumbledore to let you come?" she asked, stunned at all he had done.

"Yep. Now hurry up. We have reservations, and we can't be late," he said as he grabbed her cloak and draped it around her shoulders. She quickly grabbed her wand and purse before letting Harry lead her out of the office. She locked the door and warded it.

"So where are we going?" Violet asked, as they made their way out of the Ministry. Harry just grabbed her and Apparated to Muggle London. He then grabbed her hand and hailed a cab. He hustled her into the cab before she could ask more questions.

"It's a surprise, and no I won't tell you even if you pout those pretty lips of yours." He chuckled as he lightly tapped said lips with his finger. He gave the cab driver an address that was unfamiliar to Violet. They soon arrived outside a large building. They got out, and Harry paid the driver. As he led her into the building, she noticed the quick drop in temperature. They went through a door, and Violet saw a large ice rink. She gasped at the sight before her. She turned to Harry with wide eyes.

"I know you've always wanted to learn how to ice skate, so I hired a private instructor for an hour and a half this morning." Violet squealed and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back before tugging her towards a slender man who was approaching them.

"Violet, this is Antoine. He's our instructor. And yes, I'm taking lessons with you. Can't have you falling without me there to catch you can we?" Antoine started instructing them on the proper way to lace up the skates and the beginning tips on how to start. When their time was up, Harry and Violet had hit the ice more times than they could count but had had tons of fun. They got off the ice, returned their skates, and drank some hot chocolate. After a few minutes, they finished their hot chocolate, and Harry tugged Violet to her feet.

"Now on to our next stop," he said pulling her out the door. Violet barely had time to collect herself before Harry had Apparated them to another part of Muggle London. This time they were in the central shopping center of London. Violet's eyes grew wide as she took in all the clothing stores. She turned to look at Harry with a curious look.

"Well, I need a new wardrobe and I figured you could help me pick out things that you like since we have all agreed that I have no fashion sense. And you can get whatever you want for yourself as well. Money is not an issue here, so go crazy." Violet shrieked in joy and proceeded to drag him to every clothing store in the area. Three hours and six stores later, they were piled down with bags. Harry shrank them all and put them into separate piles and sent them to their respective locations, Harry's rooms at Hogwarts and Violet's apartment.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting rather hungry," Harry stated. Violet agreed, and they went to a quaint little restaurant in the shopping center. After eating, Harry blindfolded Violet and Apparated them into a building.

"Where are we now?" she questioned, excited about her latest surprise. Harry then removed the blindfold, and Violet blinked a few times before taking in what she saw. She was surrounded by books in the most beautiful library she had ever seen. The few windows in the room reached from the floor to the ceiling. The room was decorated in different shades of purple and gold in a very artistic fashion. Violet moved towards the books, awe and wonder in her eyes. She rested her hand gently on the back of one of the books before turning to Harry.

"This is the library in the Potter Manor. When I became of age, the goblins at Gringotts contacted me and informed me of the house. I had the house elves decorate the room with instructions that your favorite color was purple, and this was the result. I hope you like it."

"You did all of this for me?" she said, a thin sheen of tears in her eyes. Harry went to her and wrapped her in his arms. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck.

"Of course I did this for you. I wanted to show you how special you are to me and to give you a place of your own… I don't know. I guess a kind of happy place. The wards will recognize you, so you can apparate here directly if you ever want to come here on your own." He held her tighter as he felt tears on his neck.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." She tilted her head up and kissed him gently. She stood there in the circle of his arms for a few moments more before she went to inspect the books on the shelves. There were many books, even Muggle ones. A few hours later, Violet had thoroughly explored the library while Harry had sat in a comfy lavender arm chair, reading. When she was finished, he stood and led her out of the library.

"The house-elves have prepared a special dinner for us," he said as he led her out onto the balcony. Night had fallen and the stars were out in full glory. On the balcony, there was a table set for two with a candle in the middle.

"A candlelit dinner under the stars. What more could a girl ask for?" Violet said as Harry led her to the table. Harry pulled her chair out and, once she was comfortable, sat down himself. The elves then began to serve a delicious dinner of roast beef, scalloped potatoes, and, Violet's favorite vegetable, broccoli. For dessert, they had chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream. They fed each other the delicious fruit, accompanying each bite with a kiss. They then toasted each other with champagne and settled down under a blanket to watch the stars. When Violet fell asleep, Harry carried her into a prepared bedroom and changed her clothes into pajamas. He then changed into his own pajamas and slid into bed next to her. She instantly curled into his side. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Vi," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep. The next morning, he escorted Violet back to the Ministry, and after a tender kiss, he took the Portkey back. Violet grinned and went back to the work she had abandoned the day before.

xXx

February 17

Dear Violet,

I've filled out my application to be in the Auror training program. I hope I get in the program. You know, when I had to get recommendations, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and even Snape all gave me wonderful letters. I was rather surprised about Snape, but oh well. What do you think? Hermione wants to train to be a Healer, and I think Lisa does too. Draco and Ron applied with me. I hope we all get in. How awesome would it be it if we all could work together in the Ministry? We could have lunch whenever it fit into our schedules. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your Valentine's Day. I had fun spending the day with you. Maybe I could do it again someday. Come visit you, I mean. Write back soon.

Love,

Harry

February 20

Dear Harry,

I hope all goes well with your applications. I'm sure they'll accept the boy-who-killed-the-evilest-nastiest-thing-creature-person-in-the-world into their Auror training program. Personally, I'll feel safer knowing you'll be protecting us all. Send my best wishes to Ron and Draco as well. Snape probably put his past behind him, or he could have just wanted you to be able to provide a living for his favorite student of all time, who is me in case you didn't catch that. Working in the Ministry with the three of you will most likely be a disaster if Ron and Draco are paired together. Valentine's Day was the best day of my life, and I will never forget it.

Love,

Violet

March 15

Dear Violet,

I got in! I am now officially an Auror-in-Training! Can you believe it? My dream's coming true. And when I'm training, I'll be at the Ministry and can see you more often. Ron and Draco got in as well. The gang is throwing us a party in celebration. It won't be the same without you, but I'll manage. When I got the letter, I immediately turned to tell you, but then I remembered you weren't here with me. So, I'm sending you all my happiness until you are back in my arms. When you return, I'll be happy again. I know it's sappy, but hey, that's how I feel. I miss you. Write back soon.

Love,

Harry

March 17

Dear Harry,

Congratulations! I knew you'd get in! Give my congratulations to Ron and Draco as well. I'll keep your happiness and send you my own. Have fun at the party and the next thing you know I'll be back in your arms. See you soon.

Love,

Violet

March 21

Dear Violet,

It was so amazing seeing you this weekend. What a great surprise. Graduation's coming soon, and then it'll be off to Auror training. Just yesterday Dumbledore announced that there's to be a ball, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date. The ball is to be held after the graduation ceremony which is on the 30th of June. Graduation is in the morning so you'll have the entire afternoon to get ready. Please say you'll come. Blaise and Draco have been giving Ron and I dance lessons, so hopefully, I won't embarrass you with my dancing. Dumbledore said that it's going to be like the Muggle prom so we have to wear tuxedos. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty excited about this dance. A chance to hold you close and waltz you around seems amazing right now. Hope you can come.

Love,

Harry

March 23

Dear Harry,

I would love to be your date! I was planning on coming to graduation anyway, so I already got the day off. Now to go shopping! Oh darling, you just handed me a wonderful opportunity. I can't wait. I'll be there the evening before so we can have dinner together or with the gang. I can't believe graduation is right around the corner. How time flies. I can't wait to see you either, and the thought of being swept into your arms seems rather amazing to me too.

Love,

Violet

March 26

Dear Violet,

Hope all is well. We had so much fun when you came to visit last weekend. I know you and Harry love each other, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't hog you so much. Isn't Oliver just the handsomest though? It's just sad almost, how enamored of him I am. Was I too obvious? I don't want him to know how deeply I'm in love with him because I don't know yet what I want to do next year. Also…I'm not sure if he feels that deeply for me. I don't know if that is possible. We have decided to open up our secret at the Graduation Ball since he is coming as my date. By now Lisa, Marie, Hermione, and Draco know. I'm sure Ron and Blaise have guessed, but they don't care. Strange, you must think that Draco knows, but he actually asked me. He was kind about it, I assure you, but we were in the corner of the library, and he wanted to know how we were, as if he were truly interested. Anyways, I will be officially graduated at the Ball, so few worries about the unveiling of the romance.

Oh my goodness! Speaking of the Ball, I found my dress, and it is epically beautiful! Let me tell you all about it. First off, it is strapless, full-length, a little poufy, and in a spectacular metallic teal. The edges and skirt are trimmed with shimmering icy stones and silver vines. I've also played around with some charms of my own and spelled the edges to smoothly shift shades throughout the evening. From purple, to blue to green to yellow/gold to red to a beautifully warm pink. I have a shining elegant rhinestone tiara. It is small, but brilliant, with vines to match the dress. I'm working on putting the same color-changing charm on the stones, but it's difficult.

Professor McGonagall keeps telling me that I have a rare talent for complicated charms, and I think it might have been her that slipped an application into my owl's mail last week. An application for Hogwarts! I don't even know what I think of the idea, so please give me your honest opinions. I admit, the thought of staying with Oliver is extremely tempting, but I only want to do it if it's really what I desire. I mean, I do love helping my friends with their Charms, and it's the only academic subject that I actually read about for fun, unlike you and Hermione. Well I'm going to think about it. The application is due in a month. Also…umm, I would really… well it would probably help a whole lot if I had a glowing recommendation from the Ministry. So, uh, if you know anyone that's interested in helping me out, let me know! I love you, and miss you tons!

Love,

Grace

March 28

Dear Grace,

Everything here is going well. We've rounded up all the Death Eaters and put them in Azkaban. I've been to so many trials that if I never see another court room, I'll be too happy. Reliving the war is not something I want to do ever and especially not over and over again. It's times like these that I really appreciate Harry, Ron, and Hermione for defeating Voldemort.

Oliver is rather handsome. He's got that Quidditch toned body too. I do so appreciate that in a man. If I may say, I think you have wonderful taste in men. It was obvious to me how you feel but boys are oblivious to women's emotions. The girls might have noticed but I'm not sure. Follow your heart and things will work out well. It's nice that he's going to be your date to the Ball. I'm sure it will cause a splash.

Your dress sounds gorgeous and I can't wait to see you in it. I'm sure you'll be beautiful. I haven't found my dress yet but when I do I'll let you know. I'll be there the day before so we can see each other before the Ball. Just think we can all get ready in my suite. I have plenty of space and with a few modifications it'll be perfect for our needs.

About you applying, I think it would be a brilliant idea. I know Harry and Ron owe some of their success in Charms to you, and I think you would be an amazing teacher. But make sure that it's what you truly want and not just about Oliver. I know you already know not to follow some man, but I just thought I would restate the point. Other than that, I think you would be great. I'm sure I can find someone in the Ministry to give you a recommendation. I miss you as well, dear heart.

Love,

Violet

April 12

Dear Violet,

I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaise proposed!!!! That's why he's been acting so weird recently! You were right all along, he wasn't cheating on me! OMG Violet, I'm just so excited right now!!! And it was sooooo perfect!!!!!!!!! Last night, he didn't show up to dinner, and so I was worried again because I didn't know where he was. But then, a little black owl flew into the Great Hall, and it came to me with a note in Blaise's handwriting. So, I was really confused, but I read the note, and it told me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower after curfew. So a little bit after curfew, I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out and went up to the Astronomy Tower, and when I got up there, he had set up this perfect little picnic for us in the tower! He had a bunch of chocolate-covered strawberries for dessert with some rather amazing champagne. So we were just sitting there talking, and he said that the reason he'd disappeared sometimes is that he was setting this up. I was still a little confused as to why it would take quite that many disappearances to set up a picnic, but I let it go because then he pulled me up to stand at the edge of the tower and asked me to look up at the stars with him.

So we spent a few minutes looking at the beautiful night sky, then gradually, the stars started slowly moving. I was shocked, so I looked at him to see if he knew what was going on, and he had the most amazing smile on his face, but he looked slightly nervous as well. He told me to keep watching, so I looked back to the sky, and I saw that the stars were coming together to form some sort of a shape. Once they had all come together, they formed an image in the sky of the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Then, all of a sudden, the ring became real, and it started moving towards us. As it came, it reduced in size. Then, Blaise turned my head to kiss me, and when we broke apart, the ring had come to rest on the ring finger of my left hand, and it reduced in size to fit me perfectly. Then, I turned to look at Blaise, and he got down on one knee and said, "You are as essential to me as the stars are to the night sky. Without the stars, the night sky wouldn't be what it is, and without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Since we became friends, and even more so since we started dating, you have made me the person I now am, and I don't ever want to live a single day without you. Will you marry me?"

I was shocked to say the least and stood there in stunned silence. After a moment, he shifted slightly. "Baby?" he said. I shook myself before squealing rather loudly and flung myself into his arms. "Yes!" I cried, "Yes, yes and a thousand times yes!" He then proceeded to kiss me breathless and twirl me around. When spent the rest of the night talking and planning for our future. Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?! Oh, I love him so much, Vi! You will be one of my bridesmaids won't you? Oh I can hardly wait for you to get here so we can make plans! I barely slept a wink at all last night; I was so busy replaying his proposal in my mind. I miss you so much and love you too! Write back soon!

Love,

Marie

April 14

Dear Marie,

OMIGOD!!! That was the most amazing proposal I have ever heard! A ring made out of the stars! That is too romantic. That is a story to tell your kids and grandkids. I feel a little bad for the rest of the guys though. They're never going to be able to top that. While Draco's will be terribly expensive, I think Blaise has him beat in the romance and memorable department. I'm so happy for you, and of course I will be one of your bridesmaids. I'll be there soon, and we can plan everything. How long do you intend to wait? Make it a long engagement because we have so much to plan! Personally, I think your theme should have yellow in it or maybe blue. I don't know, I'm too excited to think clearly. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!! I'm so excited about being in the wedding. Oh, I bet you are going to be beautiful coming down the aisle! You do realize that this means we have to go shopping for a wedding dress? And don't forget your bachelorette party! A girls' night on the town! Can anyone say clubbing?! Oh, I wish I was there with you to scream and jump up and down. I bet the whole castle knows of the whole story by now. Congratulations, darling. I love and miss you as well. Hopefully, I'll see you soon!

Love,

Violet

April 24

Dear Violet,

I am so excited. It's almost time for the Ball…well, and Graduation. I can't wait to see you again. It sucks how busy we have all been. We've barely been able to keep up with our letters. My self-writing quill has been on the fritz lately, so I am writing this one by hand, ugh! There is a poetic element to doing so I suppose. So, this is random, but I've been becoming really good friends with Hermione and Draco. You know I am good at helping people with their issues, and they have plenty between the two of them.

Also, the BAMFest thing happened a few days ago in our dueling workshop. Hermione and Draco both got randomly chosen to duel against each other, which was awkward (you know how intense that class gets. It's almost like the real deal). Although you scared Draco into goodness at the beginning of the year, duels are competitive and always seem to bring back his cruel side. So… we were all a bit nervous. It all got setup so fast, none of us had a chance to talk to him, but we saw that evil glint in his eyes. As soon as the duel began, Draco was throwing very aggressive curses at Hermione. Of course, she was frightened and surprised, so she wasn't defending herself properly or fighting back much against her own boyfriend. Just before Snape ran to end it, Hermione seemed to come to her senses and stood up with her jaw set in angry defiance. "Buccinate!" she yelled and a powerful gust of wind blew Draco down and pinned him to the ground. Violet, it was so awesome! That was an ancient curse that none of us had ever witnessed in use before. It requires powerful emotion along with complete mental control, which isn't a highly possible combination. Draco gave her one last awed look before falling unconscious, and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing. As you well know, Hermione's stubborn pride stands strong, and she has yet to forgive him, though I'm sure she will soon. He has been the most precious boy ever since it happened.

Ooh, that reminds me, I've put in my application for Charms professor. Professor Flitwick has been dying to retire for years, and he's been happy as a Cornish pixie for days. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but they could be related. Oh, and thanks so much for the excellent, glowing recommendation. Even though, I'm sure Dumbledore knows we are best friends, the board that has to evaluate me will hopefully be impressed by the strong recommendation from the Ministry.

I suppose you might be curious what Oliver thinks of the whole situation. I would have liked to keep it a secret until I actually knew if I had the job, but that isn't likely due to my age, yet I felt we had to talk about it anyways. He was shocked at first that I had applied so decisively. Secondly, he became very firm and asked me seriously if this was what I truly wanted despite him. After a long rant from me, I convinced him that I had thought and reflected on it thoroughly, and discovered that this job was truly my ambition for the time being. Then, his grim face broke into joyous laughter as he embraced me and twirled me around in the air. He held me protectively to his chest with muscular arms. He whispered into my ear, "You have no idea how much it would have hurt if I had had to say goodbye to you." At this I pulled away a bit, stared into his eyes, and finally said what I had been afraid to say "…I love you, Oliver." His hands halted their caressing, his face froze, and his breath was taken. "You-you do?" he stammered quietly. "You have no idea how much." I admitted at last, burying my face into the warmth of his neck. His hands slid to the sides of my neck, and he carefully leaned his mouth to my ear and whispered back "I love you too, Grace." My mouth fell open in disbelief as his lips fell towards mine. The harder he crushed my body into the contour of his, I began to believe his love and his need for me, and like the love I have for him. It is still so hard to accept, but I have. He is in love with me, Violet! And I am in love with him. I don't mean to be a faerie, but it is all too good to be true. Now I really hope I get the job. Oh, and Oliver is sending a hopefully objective recommendation letter of his own, teehee. Goodness, I'm so happy! I love you and miss you. I can't wait for the Ball. Our gorgeous raiment will be epic! See you in a few weeks! I don't care how busy you are, you better write back, and tell me if I'm crazy.

Love,

Grace

April 26

Dear Grace,

Once again that has got to be the longest letter I have ever received in my life. Sorry your self-writing quill isn't working properly. Now you know what the rest of the world goes through. So, Draco was a complete idiot to Hermione, huh? Well I can't say I'm surprised. I knew his idiot training would kick in as soon as things got good. I'm rather proud of Hermione though. That spell is rather hard to learn, and it took me a long while to master it. Where did she find it anyway? Ask her for me. This is me secretly laughing at the image of Draco being precious in his attempts to get Hermione back. I could tell him that it's going to take a lot of groveling before he's back in her good graces. Maybe you should talk to her and get her to calm down.

I'm glad you put in your application. I think you're a shoe-in for the job. That has got to be one of the most romantic broom closet romances I have ever heard. I know you weren't in a broom closet but that's where it all started for me anyway (and poor poor Harry). I'm glad that he loves you in return and will personally cause him all amounts of bodily harm should he ever hurt you in any form or fashion. The Ball is coming soon and I feel very nervous. I miss Harry very much, and I hope that the entire night is perfect. We are all going to look stunning in our dresses. See you soon!

Love,

Violet

April 28

Dear Violet,

How are you? You are missed around here. Merlin, I wish you could be here lately. We need our peacekeeper. I assume the girls have already told you about the unfortunate duel between Hermione and me. I'm such a bloody prat. I don't know what came over me, Vi. Please, I need your help. Grace has softened her up a bit, but it's been over a week, and she will barely look in my direction. I'm going crazy! Sorry, I just… I finally had her, and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. We all love you and miss you. Also, watch out for the witch, as my mother is coming for some project to the Ministry next week.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Hermione is so hot when she's angry. The way she looked as she hexed me made me want to ravage her…but don't tell her that.

April 30

Dear Draco,

Did I not warn you that if you hurt her your life was forfeit?! Stupid boy! Now what would be the best way to kill you? Let me think…Don't panic idiot, I'm not going to kill you…yet. Now, it seems to me that you were a big prat, don't you think? What you're going to have to do is let go of that Malfoy pride and grovel. And I mean beg and plead, and try to sway with lots of gifts, and tell her that you were a complete idiot, and that nothing is more important to you than she is. Now you'll probably have to trap her in a room somewhere first, before she'll listen to you, so I suggest you think of a way to do that. Of course, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you! You love her, you great moron! And when you're in love that person is obviously the best for you. Way to go, lover boy, for completely screwing that up. You'll get no sympathy from me. You had better fix things, or your head will be on the line. Thanks for the heads up about your mom.

Love,

Violet

P.S. Yeah, Hermione is pretty hot when she's mad, but I didn't need to know about the whole you ravaging her thing. That was a little more than I wanted to know. Now go fix it.

June 12

Dear Violet,

Hello darling! I'm rather excited that you'll be here soon. First graduation, then the Ball, and then the rest of our lives. Who knew the future could be so thrilling? I remember a time when all I did was dread the future, but it seems you've brought hope back to me. Thank you so much for that, and I miss you terribly. I can hardly wait for your return. Oh, I wish the days would fly by so I could see you sooner. Write back soon.

Love,

Harry

June 14

Dear Harry,

I miss you too, darling. I can hardly sleep in anticipation of when I get to be with you again. I'm so happy that I bring you some joy as you have filled my life with happiness and wonder. I swear that time has slowed down. The days seem to drag on until I can be in your arms again. See you soon.

Love,

Violet

June 28

Dear Violet,

You're going to be here tomorrow evening. Wow, it's been forever since I last saw you. I'm excited about seeing you, but I'm nervous. I know it seems a little silly, but I'm worrying over seeing you again. I remember the first time I saw you. I was taken in by your beauty and the vivacious sparkle in your eyes. And when we started dating, every time I saw you the world just seemed right. I hope that I can see you this way for the rest of our lives. I find that I've fallen in love with you, and I've never been happier. I love you. I can't wait to see you and tell you myself. See you soon.

Love always,

Harry

P.S. There's a package with this. I hope you like it.

xXx

With trembling hands, Violet opened the package. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. Slowly she opened the locket which contained miniature pictures, one of her and one of Harry. The pictures were gazing at each other, the love shining in their eyes. Violet clutched the locket and sank to her knees, sobs shaking her whole body.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the letters. The next chapter will be the Ball! I'm rather excited about all the amazing dresses but that's just me. Just so you know Grace is writing her own story! It's a wonderful story between Sirius Black and Grace Wentworth. It even features the Violet from this story. The story is called Dreams and Desires by LilacGrace444. You should definitely read it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the amazing random characters that no one has ever heard of. Nor do I own any of the songs featured in this chapter.**

**A/N: Well it's time for the Ball. **

**Warning: There will be some non-graphic sex at the end of this chapter. So be warned.**

Chapter Ten

Violet's Return/The Ball/First Night

The next day around four o'clock, Violet had her things packed for the next two days. Her ball gown was carefully stored in a bag that prevented wrinkles and creases. She shrank everything and put it in her pocket. She left the house and went to the nearest Apparition point before Apparating just outside Hogwarts. Violet quickly entered the castle, and after informing Dumbledore of her arrival, she made her way to her suite. She entered her room, put her things away, and went in search of Harry. She had told him that she would be arriving at six, but as she was two hours early, she was glad to surprise him. After a few minutes in the Gryffindor Tower had shown no sign of Harry, Violet made her way to the lake. It was a beautiful June day. The sun was shining, causing the lake to sparkle like diamonds, and Violet spotted her large group of friends relaxing, Harry sitting off to the side, lost in thought. A smile spread across her face as she took in the sight of her loved ones. Violet snuck up behind them.

"So this is how you keep yourselves occupied then? And here I thought you'd be forlorn and missing me."

Heads snapped up at her voice, shocked expressions covering each of their faces.

xXx

Harry felt his heart leap at the familiar voice as he looked up to see Violet smiling at him. Before he could think, he stood and swept her into his arms. Happiness and a sense of homecoming coursed through him as he held her close. Her arms wrapped around his waist felt like an anchor that kept him bound to this realm. He pulled back and smiled down at her before kissing her lips with a tenderness that spoke of his love. The others soon gathered around, and Harry stepped back to let them greet Violet. He kept his hand on the small of her back, unwilling to lose all body contact with her. He had just gotten her back after a long absence, after all. Violet squealed as Marie showed her the ring that Blaise had given her. As the girls hugged and jumped, Harry's mind drifted to the box currently tucked away in his trunk. He was hoping to propose after the Ball. He knew that some might say that he was rushing into things, but he knew his heart, and he knew he wouldn't be happy without Violet. He snapped back from his musings at a gentle tugging on his shirt. He looked down into violet eyes filled with questioning and concern. Harry smiled down at her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him. The group then resettled themselves next to the lake, Violet cradled between Harry's knees, her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he gave her a gentle squeeze. A light conversation struck up amongst the friends about what they had been doing since they had last seen each other. Halfway through the conversation, talk turned to future events, all of which included Violet. Harry felt her tense in his arms as talk turned to Marie's wedding and Violet's role as bridesmaid. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you okay?" She merely nodded and flashed him a tight smile. Harry was not convinced but decided to question her later. Right now, he merely wanted to bask in the feeling of her in his arms again. He leaned back against the tree they had settled near and rested his head on it. As the conversation flowed around him, he felt himself drift off into sleep. A few moments later, someone gently shook him awake. He blinked blearily and opened his eyes to find Violet smiling down at him. He grinned and slowly stood, stretching before he faced her again. She held out her hand, and they then followed after the others who were making their way back into the castle. They had all decided, since it was getting late, to finish the conversation inside. Violet and Harry strolled side by side quietly before Violet spoke.

"Have you not been sleeping lately? You seemed pretty tired," she said as she looked up at him. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't important. On noticing the stubborn look in her eyes, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"No, not much. When I go to sleep, I feel like there's something tugging at my core, you know. At first, I just thought it was nothing, but now…it feels like someone's about to rip something away from me. The tugging sensation's getting stronger, and I fear if I go to sleep, whatever that something is will be taken away," he looked down at her with a small smile, "It seems silly doesn't it, but it's just a feeling." Throughout his speech, Violet had gotten an increasing look of anxiety on her face. Harry squeezed her hand and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing, and now that you're here, everything will be fine." They continued following the others, but Violet had fallen silent, and no matter Harry's chattering, she would not respond with anything other than a slight smile or nod. Harry berated himself for worrying her when she had just gotten here. When they had all arrived at Violet's suite, Violet gave the password, and they all entered. Violet and Harry took over one of the couches, and after getting comfortable with Violet in his arms, Harry drifted back off to sleep, getting the first decent sleep he had had in a while. Violet smiled and turned to Lisa, asking what her plans were after graduation. They continued in this vein of conversation until it was time for dinner. Violet told them that she and Harry would eat in her suite when he woke up. An hour later, Harry slowly woke. He opened his eyes and saw Violet's sleeping face next to his. He smiled at how innocent she looked. He reached up a hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. When his hand touched her skin, he felt the tugging sensation on his heartstrings. It felt as if the tugging was pulling him closer to her, and if he did not hold on, she would be ripped from his grasp. Harry was startled by this and shook off his misgivings, confident in the knowledge that Violet would not leave him. He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. He looked around, wondering where everyone had gone. A stirring at his side caused him to look down. Green eyes met violet ones, filled with love and something deeper. Harry wasn't sure, but was that…no, the emotion flittered by to quickly for him to catch. He leaned down and brushed a quick kiss across her lips before sitting up.

"So where did everyone disappear to?"

"They all went off to dinner. Since you were sleeping so peacefully, I thought we could just eat when you woke up."

"Great. I'm starved." Violet called for Dobby, and soon a variety of food was on the table. After eating their full, the two made their way to the Gryffindor common room, where they found all their friends playing Exploding Snap. They played well into the night, but soon everyone grew tired and drifted off to their rooms. Violet made her goodbyes and headed for the door.

"And don't forget that after graduation tomorrow, we'll have lunch, and then the girls abandon the guys and go have tons of fun getting ready. Okay?" Violet said.

"I'm so excited about getting ready. And I really can't wait to see your gown, Vi," Hermione said, before wishing them all goodnight and going to her room. Violet smiled and made her way to her suite. She never noticed the shadow behind her.

xXx

He smiled as she strolled by him. His princess probably didn't know he was in the castle, but she soon would. He would give her tomorrow, but the next day she was his. He would have her soon. He felt a shudder go through him at the thought of possessing that succulent body, and all the things he had planned to do to her. His smile turned feral at the amount of pain he would be causing the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Stupid Potter always got everything since he was the hero, but this time the hero wouldn't get the girl. He had made sure of that. He chuckled darkly to himself and melded back into the shadows.

xXx

The next morning, the whole castle woke early for graduation. Excitement filled the air with a slight buzzing as people said their well wishes, and the graduating class got ready to march across the stage. Graduation was held in the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling showed a beautiful sunshine day. Violet sat in the back and watched her friends go across the stage. She felt silent tears run down her face as the impact of what this day truly meant hit her. She would soon be abandoning them all and betraying them in the worst sense. But she had tonight and this afternoon to be with them, and she would treasure these last moments with her friends. She had a feeling that happiness would not be something she would experience much of once she was with her captor. But if her lack of happiness ensured Harry's safety, then she was willing to be miserable for the rest of her life. As the last student crossed the stage, Violet wiped away her tears and stood with the rest of the audience in applauding the graduating class. She then wove her way through the crowd of people surrounding the Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All. She saw Harry in the center of them, a long suffering look on his face as well-wisher after well-wisher came to shake his hand. A slight smile crossed her face as she got closer to Harry. She came to stand by his side and slipped her hand into his. After a few more people, they were able to make their way to the rest of their group. Hugs were given, and soon they all went outside to partake in a large picnic that the school had set up for the students and their families. They all sat around and ate and talked until the picnic was over, and people started moving back into the castle. The students would be spending one last night in the castle since the Ball would last until midnight. Once they were all through, the girls said quick goodbyes to the guys before hurrying to Violet's suite to get ready for the Ball.

xXx

"Well girls, let's get this primping party started!" Violet shouted and with a wave of her wand music filled the air. As Britney Spears' Circus filled the room, the girls each rushed to the showers. Violet's bathroom had been redone so that all five girls could have individual showers. After long showers, in which they pampered themselves senseless, the girls returned to Violet's bedroom. They dried off and put on underwear. Dressed in sensuous lingerie and fluffy house robes, they went out to the common room. The common room had been reconfigured so that they each had their own individualized vanity with all the necessary products. On one side of the room, the top five hair dressers in the Wizarding World were stationed. The girls each went to a chair, and the beauticians began on their hair. The music continued to blast through the room, and the girls sang along loudly. Once everyone's hair was finished, the beauticians packed up, leaving the girls to finish getting ready. They each sat at their vanity and began applying their makeup. Every now and then, a song would come on, and they would all have to get up and dance along or sing extra loudly. They pranced around in their underwear until the last possible moment. Finally, as the clock neared eight, they all quickly donned their dresses, each exclaiming how beautiful the others' dresses were. Once they were all dressed, they made their way out to the staircase that lead to the Great Hall to make a proper entrance and meet their dates.

xXx

While the girls had been getting ready, the guys had hung around and played a couple games of chess and Exploding Snap before showering and getting dressed. At that moment, they were all standing at the bottom of the staircase to await their dates. At a noise, they all turned towards the staircase to see Lisa descending. Her dress was sea foam green. The material flowed around her in a style reminiscent of the Greek goddess, Aphrodite. Her lustrous auburn curls were down around her shoulders. All in all, she was beautiful. Ron's face spread in a large grin at the sight of his girlfriend, as he stepped forward and offered his arm. She took it, and they made their way into the Great Hall. The rest turned back as Marie came down. Her dress was a sunshine yellow that glowed against her Indian skin. Her bare shoulders, due to the halter style of her dress, hinted at seductiveness that her innocent face belied. Her raven black hair was pinned up with a few loose curls framing her face. Blaise's mouth fell open at the sight of her. Harry had to nudge him before he offered Marie his arm. As they made their way into the Ball, Hermione came down. The rose pink of her dress enhanced the rosy hue of her skin. Her brown curls hung down around her shoulders, caressing the bare skin as her dress was strapless. It clung from the top to her waist before flaring out passed her hips to swirl at her feet. Draco smirked at the jealous expressions of the other men in the Hall. He hooked his arm around her waist and escorted her into the Great Hall. Harry smiled as he turned back to see Grace make her entrance. Grace was stunning in her teal dress, and the color changing charm she had placed on the edges gave her an ethereal glow. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose curls framing her face, her tiara changing colors in time with the dress. As she made her way down, people started to look for her date. However, Harry was the only one left of their group, and they all knew that he was waiting for Violet. Surely such a stunning creature had not come alone. At that moment, a figure stepped from the shadows and made his way towards Grace. A shocked silence fell on the Hall, as Oliver Wood offered his arm to her. Many girls had a crush on the handsome, young professor, and all were stunned to see him with a student. Jealous glares followed the pair as they made their way into the Great Hall. Grinning at the spectacle the other girls were making, Harry turned around to face the staircase once again. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of Violet. She wore a gown that was off the shoulder, the style reminiscent of Belle's gown from an old Disney movie he had seen. The fabric around her shoulders was silver that blended into the bodice, which was made of the finest satin and was a deep purple. It had a slight v-neck that hinted at the soft swells of her bosom. The bodice clung, emphasizing her slim waist, before flaring into a skirt as should any princess gown. The satin layer over the tulle was the same shade of purple as the bodice, but it had sheer silver over layer that shimmered in the light. On her feet were delicate, strappy, silver heels, and her arms were encased in elbow-length silver gloves. Her hair was artistically arranged in a curly bun at the top of her head with a few curls framing her face. On her head rested a sparkling diamond tiara. Harry felt his breath catch at the sight she made. _She truly looks like a princess_, he thought. She gracefully descended, and Harry held out his hand to her as she reached the final steps. He bowed and raised her hand to his lips.

"You look stunning this evening, Your Majesty." Violet smiled and curtsied in return.

"Why thank you, my Prince. You look rather dashing yourself this evening." And indeed he did. His tux fit him well, accentuating his manly physique and dark looks. Harry's grin widened as he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's," she replied, looping her arm through his. As they entered the Hall, all eyes turned to them, and whispers broke out at the sight of the stunning couple. Harry swept Violet onto the dance floor as the music began. They moved together perfectly, each moving easily through the steps of the waltz.

"I see those dancing lessons have paid off," she murmured. Harry smiled as he swept them into an intricate turn, Violet easily following his lead.

"I would say they have, yes. Seeing as now, I can twirl you about the room, whereas before I would have sent us both tumbling to the floor," Harry said with a smirk. Violet laughed, and they continued dancing, easily moving from one dance to the next.

xXx

As the clock struck nine o'clock, the Ball was in full swing. After the first few waltzes, the music had taken a turn to Muggle tastes. People were massed on the dance floor, bodies grinding together, as the beat pulsed through their veins. Violet's group had stuck close together to ward off the curious and the jealous. Many girls had tried to pry Oliver away from Grace, only to be turned down completely. He was obviously wrapped up in Grace. Rumors could be heard about how they had gotten together. Everyone was talking about the couple, including a pair watching over the proceedings.

"What on earth, Albus? How long have they been together? I never suspected a thing," McGonagall exclaimed.

"My dear Minerva, the walls have ears, you know. All you have to do is talk to them. They're very good storytellers. Quite fascinating, actually. You should talk to them sometime. They have all the good gossip," Dumbledore replied, a twinkle in his eyes. McGonagall stared at him in shock before shaking her head and turning back to watch over the dancing.

xXx

Violet watched as Harry made his way towards the refreshment table. She sat at the table and contemplated how the night would end. She knew that her captor would probably force himself on her, and she did not want to give him the pleasure of taking her virginity. So, Violet made a choice. She knew it would hurt Harry more, but she decided to be selfish. If she was going to sacrifice her happiness, then she could very well have a happy memory to get her through the years. When Harry returned, she smiled up at him, a hidden promise in her eyes. His smile faltered as a fire kindled in his eyes. Violet felt a shiver go through her at the heat of his gaze. They both quickly finished their drinks and headed back to the dance floor. Harry dragged Violet close, their bodies touching intimately. As they danced, Violet pulled Harry's face to hers, kissing him fiercely with such desperation at which Harry could only wonder. He instantly responded, dragging her closer until every inch of her was pressed to him. Their tongues battled for dominance as the kiss grew more heated. When the need for air became important, Harry pulled back, gasping. Violet saw him look around at the nearly empty ballroom, seeing as it was nearing midnight.

"Do you want to leave?" Harry asked, his voice deep and husky with passion.

"Yes, take me away, Harry." His eyes flared as he bent to her ear.

"Oh, trust me, I will." Violet shivered as he led her to her suite. Once inside, he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her again. After a few more heated kisses, Violet pulled back.

"Harry, I'm ready."

"Really?"

"I want you to be my first."

"I've never done this before."

"I trust you."

She led him to the bedroom and turned to face him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss as his hands sought the zipper on her dress. He unzipped her, and the dress pooled at her feet, a mass of silken wonder. But the true wonder was before him. He took in the breathtaking sight of Violet clad only in sheer, lacy, violet-colored underwear and three inch heels. After placing the tiara on the table, she reached up and pulled the pins out of her hair, slowly dropping each one. When all the pins were out, she shook her head, her beautiful black curls falling to rest on her shoulders. At her seductive smirk, Harry growled and snatched her to him. As their bodies pressed close, he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss filled with hunger. They quickly divested each other of the rest of their clothes. Harry scooped Violet in his arms and then gently set her on the bed. He soon joined her and began caressing her body. His hands enjoyed the soft swells of her bosom before traveling downward to draw circles around her navel. He smirked at the quivering muscles beneath his fingers and the soft moan his touch elicited. He kissed her deeply as his hand finally reached her warm core. He marveled at how ready for him she was, and he groaned as pleasure filled him. Harry broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. She smiled up at him before nodding to show she was ready. He positioned himself between her legs and stared deep into her eyes as he slowly slid himself inside. His heart soared at the love and trust shining in her eyes as he broke past the final barrier and made them one. He stopped to give her time to adjust to him. When she was ready, he began to move. His pace was slow, but at her encouragement, it soon quickened. The words, "I love you," were a continuous litany that he whispered in her ear as he moved deep within her. Violet clung to him as if she would never let him go. Harry wondered at her beauty as she quivered beneath him, head thrown back, as she gasped his name. He leaned down and captured her lips, his tongue soon mimicking the action of his hips. Violet gasped, a shudder rocking her body as she was swept up in a maelstrom of emotions. And at that final moment, he looked into her eyes and smiled with true happiness, before they exploded into a world of color, passion, and madness. When it was over, he lay next to her and gathered her into his arms. With a whispered, "I love you," he drifted off into the sleep of the content.

**A/N: Well there you go. That's the end of chapter ten and hopefully eleven will be along soon. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, they've had one beautiful night together. And now comes the time to rip it all to pieces. Enjoy! Warning, there is going to be some angst going on. You will notice I changed the genre of this story to reflect that. Hope you still read and review!!**

Chapter Eleven

The Morning After

Violet awoke two hours later. She knew the time had come to leave. She slowly removed herself from Harry's embrace. Her gaze fell to his face which was peaceful in slumber. Quickly turning away from the temptation he represented, she gathered her clothes and got dressed. Her heart broke as she wrote a letter that was meant to make him hate her. He couldn't come after her. She placed the letter on the pillow beside him and kissed his forehead before turning and leaving the room. Tears filled her eyes as she blindly ran through the halls. Violet finally collapsed in an abandoned corridor, her dress fanning out around her. The only sound in the corridor was her heart-wracking sobs. A few moments later, a cloaked figure swept out of the shadows. The man made his way to the weeping woman.

"Well, what do we have here? It seems I've stumbled across a little lost princess. Come princess, I'll take you to your castle." Violet peered up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"More like a prison than a castle. I will never forgive you for this," she hissed. His blue eyes hardened to ice as he grabbed her arm and snatched her off the floor. He bent until they were nose to nose.

"Things will be easier if you cooperate and keep your mouth shut." He proceeded to drag her through the halls until they reached the outside. Once they were past the wards, he Apparated them into a large house. He then escorted her to a suite of rooms. They were decorated in shades of blue and gold. One room was a bedroom; another was a study, then a large bathroom, and finally a small dining area. He released her after showing her each room.

"I'll take you to your flat tomorrow and let you gather your things as this will be your new home. I hope you like it. You will join me for dinner every night, but you will have the day to yourself as I will be busy with work."

"Speaking of work, how do I get back and forth? Should I use the Floo?"

"You don't do anything. I already filed your two weeks notice. You quit your job. You are not to leave this house."

"What?! How dare you?! I don't want to quit my job!"

"Well that's too bad, isn't it? Seeing as you already quit," he sneered.

"You bastard! How could you?!"

"Couldn't have you running to the Golden Boy, could I? You are not leaving this house until I say so. And in case you're wondering, the wards will only let me out and in, so no trying to escape." And with that he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Violet flung herself onto the bed. She proceeded to cry herself to sleep as hopelessness sank in.

xXx

The next morning, Harry awoke, a silly grin spreading across his face. His mind reviewed the night before, reveling in the sense of homecoming when he finally became one with Violet, the love shining in her eyes when they came together, and drifting off to sleep with her in his arms. He stretched and felt empty sheets next to him. His eyes snapped open as he sat up, the sheets sliding down his torso. "Vi?" he called. When there was no answer, he got up, slid on his boxers, and padded around the suite. When he couldn't find her, he returned to the bedroom, panic settling in his chest. His eyes locked on a folded piece of parchment. With shaking hands, he picked it up. He read it silently, his breathing getting quicker and harsher each time he read it. Unable to support himself, he sank to his knees, the letter clutched to his chest as tears poured down his face. He let out a cry of anguish that reverberated, and all of Hogwarts felt his pain. In the Great Hall, Hermione shuddered as a sudden chill and a sense of uneasiness washed over her. Draco, seated next to her, turned to her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione shook her head.

"Something's wrong. I think it might be Harry." Draco stood quickly and motioned to the rest of their friends.

"Come on guys. Hermione says that there's something wrong with Harry, and that means something happened to Violet." The group exchanged worried glances before hurrying to Violet's suite. Upon their arrival, Lisa quickly gave the password, and they hurriedly entered. Once inside, they saw Harry sitting on the couch in his boxers, head down, and in his hands a crumpled looking letter. Marie slowly made her way towards Harry. She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes void of every emotion except for an age old pain. His cheeks were wet from tears that had slowed to a stop. Marie's heart hurt at the anguish in his eyes. Hermione approached and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry, what happened? Where's Violet?" she asked gently. He silently handed her the letter. She took it and began to read aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then I have left before you could awake. I've decided the time has come for me to move on. Dating the Savior of the Wizarding World was fun for a while, but now I truly understand what you meant about it all being luck. You are rather average and not the strong hero I was looking for. It was fun while it lasted, but, especially after last night, I've decided that you can't give me what I need. I'm moving on, and I suggest you do as well. Tell the others I'm sorry, but I need to leave. I wish you the best and goodbye, Harry Potter._

_Violet Velocity_

When she was finished, she looked up, a stricken expression on her face. The room was silent as the others absorbed the letter and its implication. Draco was the first to speak.

"That BITCH! How could she do this to you?! Who does she think she is playing with you like that? I should find her and—"

"Don't," Harry spoke, his voice low and emotionless, "It's not worth it. We need to get ready to leave. The train will be here soon." Harry slowly stood and walked back into the bedroom. They all heard a shout and the sound of breaking glass. Hermione ran into the room to see a dressed Harry standing over a shattered picture that had once resided on the table next to Violet's bed. The picture was of Violet and Harry by the lake. Harry had thrown Violet over his shoulder and was threatening to toss her into the lake. Violet had given in, and Harry had released her. They had then shared a kiss before the picture started repeating. Hermione watched as Harry sank to his knees among the broken glass, tears once more falling from his eyes.

"Why?" he rasped, "I loved her so much, and she just used me. Where did I go wrong? I don't understand, 'Mione. What did I do?" His voice cracked on the last question as he looked at her, his eyes begging her for an answer. She was stunned at the well of pain in his eyes. She sank to her knees beside him and gathered him in her arms.

"I don't know, Har Bear. I really don't know." He sobbed into her shoulder as she stroked his hair. After a while, Harry sat back and wiped his eyes.

"We better go. The train will be leaving soon." He stood and helped Hermione to her feet. They made their way to the Entrance Hall and out to the train. Everyone's possessions had been packed the night before. The group soon found an empty compartment and settled down for the trip home. Harry found himself recalling the night before as he stared out the window. He barely saw the scenery flashing by as the train quickly traveled through the wilds. His eyes closed at the pain welling in him at the thought of Violet. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He looked around to see Lisa staring at him with sympathy. She gave him a quick hug before returning to her seat next to Ron. Harry looked around at the rest of his friends to see similar looks. At that moment, the group seemed to make a conscious decision to never mention the girl who had caused so much pain. They all drifted into separate conversations while Harry turned back to the window, all of them determined to eventually forget the person who had changed them all.

**A/N: Hey, so a show of hands at the number of people who would hate me if I said this was the end. Don't worry it's not!! Sorry for the short chapter but since I put up three chapters in a row I am slightly wiped out. But don't worry chapter twelve will be here sooner or later. So R&R!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the amazing random characters that no one has ever heard of.**

**A/N: Warning!! There is rape in this chapter. It appears in the first part so if you want to skip it, it's okay. But other than that nothing else but angst, but what can you expect?**

Chapter Twelve

The Aftermath

Violet was sitting in her bedroom, staring out of the window. She had been held prisoner for about four months now. He had treated her fairly decently but Violet always refused him what he wanted the most.

_He, no James, that's what I must call him now,_ she thought. After a month, he had told her that he was James Westlake, a very powerful man in the Ministry. Violet heard a door slam and knew James was home. Sighing, she stood and began to get ready for dinner. She had just removed her dress when the door was thrown open. She whirled around, dress clutched to her chest in order to cover her near nakedness, and saw James, a furious expression on his face. He stalked towards her and ripped the dress from her grasp. His eyes raked her underwear clad body. Their eyes met, hungry blue clashed with frightened violet.

"I've been patient with you but the time has come for me to have what's mine." Before she could move, he flung her onto the bed and straddled her hips. As Violet prepared to hit him with a jinx, she felt cold metal snap around her wrist. Instantly, her magic level dropped. Her eyes widened in panic as he handcuffed her to the bed. A smirk made its way across his face at her expression.

"The handcuffs are magic draining. Wouldn't want you escaping, now would we?" His fingers trailed a path down her body which quivered beneath his touch as she strained against her bonds, struggling to be free. He chuckled deeply as he pressed his lower half against her, efficiently pinning her down.

"Now now princess, calm down. The more you struggle the more this will hurt. Just relax and let me love you," he whispered in her ear as he licked the shell. Violet gasped as heat flared through her body and fought harder.

"You don't love me, you sick bastard. You just want a play thing," she hissed. His eyes flared and he sat back and slapped her hard across the face.

"Shut up. It seems we're going to have to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers and Violet found herself gagged as well as bound. Her ankles were shackled as well so her legs were spread wide for his pleasure. James grinned wolfishly at the lavish display before him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He stood and began to remove his clothes. Each discarded item revealed a well toned body. _Under other circumstances I might enjoy this. That is if he wasn't psychotic…_Violet thought. As soon as James was naked, he removed the last of Violet's clothes and crawled predatorily up the bed towards her. He started peppering kisses along her body and Violet's eyes slid shut as she imagined her night with Harry. A sharp pain at her hip brought her back to the present. Her eyes flew open and she saw James glaring at her.

"Oh no princess. You don't get to lie back and think of your Golden Boy. I want you right here at all times, understand?" James hissed, his voice terrifying with its lethal tone. She nodded, her hip throbbing from his bite. He grinned and crawled back up to face her. He was panting in excitement, a fact which disturbed Violet. His blue eyes locked with hers as he finally penetrated her. Pain lanced through her, and she whimpered. His grin grew at her discomfort. He proceeded to ride her hard for what felt like forever before he was satisfied. Once he was finished, he slid off her, breathing hard. He ran fingers through her hair and kissed her hard before getting up and wrapping a robe around his body.

"That was wonderful, princess. We must do it again sometime." And with that he released her and strode from the room. A sob wrenched itself from her soul as she curled up. Hot tears streamed down her face as she stood and staggered to the bathroom. She stepped into the showers and turned the water on full blast and scalding hot. She scrubbed every inch of her skin to remove his mark from her. When she was done, she put on flannel pajamas and curled up in the window seat with a pillow and blanket, unable to get back in the bed. Staring out the window, she thought of Harry and soon drifted off to sleep.

xXx

Harry woke up, a stream of light from the crack in the curtain falling into his eyes. He groaned and quickly shut his eyes against the blinding light, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. A light knock sounded at his door. He heard the door open but refused to open his eyes.

"Harry, breakfast is ready, and 'Mione says you have to come down," Lisa's soft voice spoke from the door. A slight smile crossed his face as he opened his eyes to meet Lisa's worried green ones.

"Okay, Li. I'm coming. Give me a minute, will you?" Harry got out of bed and quickly used the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He then followed Lisa down to the dining room where everyone was sitting as Hermione and Ron set out breakfast. Harry sat next to Draco and across from Grace. He proceeded to pile his plate full as the others ate and chatted around him. After Hogwarts, he and his friends had moved into Number 12 Grimmuald Place, none of them wanting to leave Harry alone after Violet's betrayal. It had been a year since that day, but it still hurt Harry to think about. He knew on some level that he needed to move on, but instead he threw himself into his training and work. This was his first Saturday that he hadn't rushed to the Ministry. He kept hoping to see her there, but had yet to run into her.

"Harry?" At Grace's voice, he snapped back to the conversation. He smiled lightly at her.

"Sorry. I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I said, are you okay?" she replied. Her brown eyes showed concern for which Harry was grateful. He smiled again and nodded.

'I'm fine. I just don't know what to do with myself." Blaise smiled at him as he picked up the newspaper and sipped his coffee. Seconds later, he choked on his coffee, eyes wide as he saw the headline.

"Blaise? Honey, are you okay?" Marie asked as she smacked him on the back. Blaise said nothing, merely handed her the paper. She read the headline and gasped, her hand covering her mouth. At her reaction, everyone started reaching for the paper. Hermione got there first and quickly scanned the article. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Harry, pity and concern in her eyes.

"What is it, Hermione? What happened?" he asked, panic filling him. She silently handed him the newspaper. Harry took it, his hands shaking slightly. His eyes first locked in on the picture. There was Violet, as beautiful as ever on the arm of a blond man. The headline caused a wave of pain to course through Harry's body. His hands tightened on the paper as he read the article after the headline:

MINISTRY''S PRODIGY VIOLET VELOCITY MARRIES WEALTHY BACHELOR JAMES WESTLAKE!

The two were married this Saturday at the Mage's Plaza at 3:00 pm. The wedding was small with only a few close friends and family. The couple is traveling to Italy for their honeymoon. When asked about their courtship, Mrs. Westlake replied, "No one has ever made me feel the way he did. He stole me away and made me his." How romantic! Good luck to the young couple!

Harry's hands trembled as he crushed the paper, a red haze settling across his gaze. Hatred pulsed through his veins for the man who had stolen his lover and for the woman who had destroyed his faith in love. He felt his magic flare and quickly got up and strode to his study. He sank down into his chair his breathing growing harsher. Suddenly his magic exploded and destroyed most of the furnishings in the room. Harry screamed as his desk, chairs, and the book shelf flew around the room crashing into the walls. As his scream died down, his magic calmed and things stopped flying. He looked up to assess the damage. As his eyes swept the room, something caught his attention. He got up and strolled over to the damaged desk. A glittering object drew him closer. He stooped to pick it up. It was the ring he had bought to propose to Violet. Harry sank to his knees as sobs racked his body. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and looked up to see Ron holding him tight. Other arms followed as his friends comforted him. Harry cried out his pain and anguish before shoving all feelings for Violet into a box and locking them away. He wiped his eyes and slowly stood, his friends slowly releasing him as he did. He turned and looked at them with a smile that didn't reach his hollow eyes.

"Let's return to breakfast, shall we?" And with that he strode towards his future with his friends and away from his past with Violet, closing that door forever.

**A/N: I know. I know more drama. Don't worry though it's going to get better I promise. So read and review if you want a happy ending!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Violet and the creepy rapist guy…But don't worry, I lock him in a closet, so he won't get out. I wish I could own Harry though…yum. **

**A/N: So here is chapter 13. Hope you all enjoy!!**

Chapter Thirteen

Five Years Later

"I don't like this. It all seems too easy," Ron said as he, Harry, and Draco cautiously approached a seemingly empty building. They were on an Auror mission after being given an anonymous tip at the Ministry. As the top team in the department, they were automatically assigned to go investigate. There seemed to be no security of any kind and there was no trace of glamour or other concealing spells. All in all, it was a completely safe building. However, years of training had left them all cautious of a seemingly harmless situation.

"Me either. It seems too…safe," Draco responded as they reached the door. Harry remained quiet as he slowly opened the door. It swung open to reveal a bare room. Harry stepped inside and was soon followed by the other two. As soon as the last one had crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut and the room was pitched into darkness.

"Ambush!" Harry cried as they each swung into action. Harry shot off a defensive spell and threw up a shield. A battle raged for all of twenty minutes before things got quiet again. Harry was breathing harshly as he spelled the lights back on. He looked around to assess the damage. Ron was lying on the floor his arm bent at an unusual angle but other than that he seemed fine. Draco was still standing but his forehead was bleeding. Harry noticed his own sore ribs and counted two broken ones. Their attackers were lying unconscious or dead around them. The trio had been trained relentlessly to fight in the dark so they had defeated their opponents rather easily. Harry went to Ron and sat him up as Ron was now awake and struggling.

"Well…we should have known that was going to happen. It did seem too easy," Draco remarked as he checked on the bodies sprawled across the floor. One had been crushed under a pile of wall that Draco had sent crashing down. The man was dead so Draco turned him over to see who had attacked. He gasped and took a quick step back. Harry and Ron looked at him in concern.

"What is it?" Ron asked, rising to his feet.

"You guys should come see this." Harry and Ron made their way over and looked down at the body. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the body of Violet's husband, James Westlake.

xXx

"Damn!" Harry stormed into his apartment that he had rented after everyone had moved out and gotten on with their lives. Just his luck. He hadn't seen or heard of Violet in four years since her marriage and in one day he had managed to dredge up more memories than he had in those four years. _She's a widow now_, he thought, _Oh, Harry, what are you thinking? You think just 'cause you offed her husband that she's going to come running back into your arms. Forget it. She left you and that's that. _He shook off his thoughts and went to the fridge and pulled out a butterbeer. He sat down on the couch as he sipped his drink. He didn't want to see her and yet as the investigating Aurors, he would probably have to go to her house to do follow up. _Like why was she married to a man who had connections to such a group anyway?,_ he thought, _If only, no! We've been through this too much, Harry. There is no if only with her. Just let it go! _But Harry knew that he still thought in if onlys no matter how many times he berated himself not to.

xXx

"The funeral's tomorrow, you know?" Harry looked up at Hermione's voice. He and all his friends had gathered at Hermione and Draco's for their monthly dinner. The location depended on whose turn it was.

"Whose funeral, 'Mione?" he asked, even though he knew where she was going with this. James Westlake's funeral was to be held the next day and Hermione had been pushing him to go.

"Mr. Westlake's of course. You know she'll be there, Harry. And I think you need to see her."

"Well I disagree and I'm not going."

"You know, Harry, I think she has a point," Ron piped in. Draco, Blaise, and Grace nodded in agreement. Lisa and Marie had yet to choose a side. Oliver automatically sided with his wife. Harry sighed.

"Look-" he started.

"We've all talked and we've agreed to all go with you, if you go," Hermione said hurriedly. Harry looked around at his friends, shocked that they had been discussing him behind his back.

"Please, Harry? We want to see her and none of us want to go alone. I know she hurt you the most but she hurt us too," Grace said quietly. Harry looked away thinking, before nodding in agreement.

"You're right. We should go to see her. We'll go to the funeral tomorrow." A sigh of relief went around the table and supper resumed as talk turned to other subjects.

xXx

The next morning Harry dressed with a sense of dread. The thought of seeing Violet again was playing havoc on his nerves. Part of him hoped she would look horrible just to ease his pride but on the other hand, he couldn't wish ill on her no matter what she had done. He sighed and finished straightening his tie. He went to his living room and flooed over to Grace's where they were all meeting so they could arrive at the funeral together. He stepped out of the fireplace to see that Hermione and Draco, Lisa and Ron, and Grace and Oliver were all there.

"Harry dear, come here." Grace approached him with a smile as she led him to the couch. He sat next to Draco and offered him a strained smile.

"Nervous? Well at least you didn't kill the man. I'm sure she'll hate me more," Draco said, slapping Harry on the back. Harry snorted.

"Thanks, Malfoy. That made me feel loads better." At that time Marie and Blaise showed up. Everyone was dressed in a somber black and wore different expressions. Lisa was nervous while Grace seemed excited. Draco and Hermione wore varying expressions of determination while Ron and Blaise seemed nonchalant. Only Harry and Marie seemed despondent about the upcoming meeting.

"Well, now that we're all here I guess we should be going. It starts soon," Hermione said as she rose, "Neville and Luna are watching the kids so everything's taken care of." Harry smiled slightly at the mention of the kids. Hermione and Draco had two, a boy of three and a girl of one, and Marie and Blaise had one two year old boy. Soon, Lisa and Marie would add two more as both were expecting. Harry loved his niece and nephews. His mind drifted into the what if zone. Would he and Violet have kids by now? He jerked his mind roughly back from that path. No use thinking of hopeless cases. He stood with the others, and they Apparated to the graveyard. When they arrived, it was empty except for the preacher. He didn't see Violet yet surely she was here. It was her husband's funeral after all. Either way the moment of truth had come. He wanted answers but he didn't want to face her to get them. But he owed it to his friends and himself to discover the reason for her disappearance all those years ago.

"Where is she? She has to be here somewhere don't you think?"Ron said.

"I don't know. You'd think she'd be at her husband's funeral," Blaise responded.

"Maybe she was too distraught to come," Marie offered. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What? I was just saying," she muttered.

"Is that her?" Lisa whispered. They all froze in anticipation. Harry slowly forced his body to move. He turned and there she stood.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short!! But that's where I wanted to leave it. The story is coming to an end! So sad but this is not the last of our Violet and Harry. I'm starting a new story that's her and Harry but it's the popular boy and the geeky girl with a twist for those of you who are interested. Anyway, so what did you think? Yay!! James is dead!! Whoo hoo! Hated that man! Okay so REVIEW!! Please! I do so love those! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only play with her characters.**

**A/N: Well let's get this ball rolling! Harry and the others are off to get some answers, but a surprise is in store. Here we go!**

Chapter Fourteen

Explanations and a Surprise

His breath caught as he saw her for the first time in five years. He thought she had never looked so beautiful. He took in her shapely figure and flowing black hair as she stood there watching them lower her husband's coffin into the grave. She must have sensed his eyes on her because she slowly turned until their eyes locked. Harry drew in a sharp breath as wishful green clashed with haunted violet. The pools of violet drew him in until all he saw were her eyes. At that moment, he realized that he had been lying to himself these past five years. He still loved her and always would. Before he could second guess himself, he started towards her. She watched him as he approached, her eyes never leaving his. He didn't notice his friends following close behind. He walked until he was directly in front of her.

"Violet…" he breathed.

"Hello Harry," she said, a small smile gracing her lips. He drank in the sight of her. Five years had done nothing to diminish her beauty, but a shadow lurked behind those violet eyes, almost as if she had been hurting as much as he. _No, that's impossible. She left me. Why would she be hurting?_ he thought.

"How have you been?" Harry asked, shifting closer. At his question, she smiled yet it was tinged with bitterness.

"As well as one can be in these situations."

"Oh right." Harry shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry. It was a stupid question." At that moment, Draco stepped forward.

"Mrs. Westlake, may I offer my condolences on the loss of your husband. I don't know if the Ministry told you but Harry, Ron and I were the ones who raided the building. It was my spell that killed your husband, and I am truly sorry for the grief and pain my actions have caused you." Violet looked up at him, a half-grin on her face.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Malfoy, seeing as my husband's death has brought me nothing but relief and joy." Her smile grew at their stunned expressions. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have to meet with my husband's attorney. It was nice seeing you again." And with that, she turned and was gone before any of them could say a word. They all stared after her before exchanging confused glances.

"What on earth? How could her husband's death bring her joy?" Ron asked, voicing everyone's question.

"Well…if she never wanted to be married to him in the first place, I could see how she would be relieved," Hermione stated. They all turned to stare at her. "Well think about it. Her husband was involved in some kind of illegal Dark Arts and Violet was the Ministry's prodigy. She was going to be a top Auror. Maybe he had some type of hold over her. I never thought she would willingly leave you, Harry." Silence settled on the group as they contemplated what Hermione had said.

"We'll go visit her. I think it's time we got some answers about what happened five years ago," Harry said.

xXx

A week passed before they had the time to go see Violet. Once again they met at Grace and Oliver's house before Apparating over to Violet's manor. It was a huge three story mansion that rivaled the Malfoy's. They approached the front door and a tiny house elf opened the door.

"Mistress is expecting you. Right this way," the tiny elf squeaked. They followed her into a large foyer before going up a flight of stairs and into a large sitting room. They arranged themselves on the chairs and sofas to wait for Violet. The tiny elf served them tea and cookies while they waited. A few minutes later, the door reopened and Violet swept in wearing a flowing purple dress with long flowing sleeves that stopped at her finger tips. The dress came to her knees and flared out. She wore purple flats to match the dress. Her long black hair was down but held back by a purple headband. Harry thought her beautiful. She smiled at them as she passed to sit in the chair in front of them all. Violet sat and accepted a cup of tea from the elf before dismissing it.

"I wondered how long it would take before you all visited. I knew you would come en mass seeing as there's strength in numbers. So how is everyone? Grace, is that a wedding ring I see?" Violet said with a smile. They were all stunned at the reception.

"Um…yes, yes it is. Oliver and I were married two years ago," Grace stammered.

"That's great. Did you take that teaching job?"

"Yes. I'm the Charms professor at Hogwarts."

"Wonderful. Blaise, Marie, how was your wedding? I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"It was a beautiful wedding. We have a little boy now," Marie replied. Violet smiled.

"That's great. I knew you'd be a wonderful mother. What do you two do?"

"I'm in magical law enforcement and Blaise is an artist."

"Great. And you Hermione?"

"Two children. A boy and a girl. I'm a healer and Draco is an Auror. He's in the top team," Hermione responded.

"Good. Lisa? Ron?"

"Well I'm a healer as well at St. Mungo's. Ron is an Auror as well. He, Draco and Harry make up the top team," Lisa said, "How have you been, Violet?"

"As good as one can be."

"Wait a minute. We're not here for idle chit chat. I want answers, Violet, and I want them now," Draco said angrily.

"Of course you do, Draco, dear. I just wanted to catch up. I'm sure you know I quit the Ministry but now that James is gone I've been hired back and-"

"No one cares about that Violet. We want to know why you left," Draco interrupted.

"Yes well I thought my letter made that clear," she replied.

"So you just wanted to screw the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked caustically. Violet looked at the floor.

"No I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant to say. The letter wasn't true. I didn't want to leave any of you." They all were shocked by her response. She smiled slightly.

"Then why did you leave? None of us wanted you to!" Grace exclaimed.

"I know that but the situation was taken out of my hands," Violet answered, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you but believe me when I say that I did everything in my power not to leave. I just…Some things are more important than happiness and I-"

"Mommy?" All heads turned at the small voice. In the doorway stood a little girl with her black hair braided and in pigtails. She wore little lavender overalls with a white shirt underneath and on her feet were tiny sneakers. She was the spitting image of her mother and cute to boot. Behind her stood a dour looking woman whose face was set in a disapproving glare at her mistress and the group of people around Violet. At the little girl's voice, Violet had turned around and was now looking at her with a large smile.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your stay with Uncle Apollo?" Violet questioned as she held out a hand to the small child. The girl quickly made her way to Violet as if moving towards safety. Once she reached Violet, Violet picked her up in her arms. Violet then turned to the stern woman in the doorway.

"Mrs. Crampton, you may pack your bags. We have no further use for your services." The woman got a shocked look on her face before resetting her face into a frown.

"The master hired me for-"

"The master is dead," Violet interrupted, "and I no longer need you watching my child." Silence reigned as Violet and the woman exchanged stares. Finally, the woman huffed and stormed away. Violet watched her go, a satisfied smirk creeping across her face.

"Is the bad man really gone, mommy?"

"Yes he is darling, and from now on it's going to be you and me. We'll be just fine."

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Violet," Harry finally spoke. The little girl in Violet's arms shifted and turned to face him. Harry gasped as he stared into pools of green the exact shade of his own eyes. They stared at each other before the tiny girl spoke.

"Daddy?"

**A/N: And that is where I leave you for now! Violet had a baby! Wow! Harry, go get your family!! Read and Review!!! Thanks!! Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only play with her characters.**

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the surprise from the last chapter! To tell you the truth I had that planned from the beginning. Now, time for some answers for Harry and the crew. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Explanations

"Daddy! It's you! Mommy, look! He's here just like I said! I knew daddy would come for us!" the little girl exclaimed, bouncing in her mother's arms. All the adults had frozen, eyes locked on Violet and her daughter. No one spoke as the little one continued to babble in excitement. "Now that daddy's here, we can go live with him and be a real family! I won't have to see mean ole Mrs. Crampton. I didn't like her at all. And-"

"Sweetheart," Violet cut through the rambling, "I need you to go to your room, okay?" Violet put the little girl down and kneeled in front of her. The small girl's eyes held confusion in them.

"But mommy, can't I stay and talk to daddy?"

"Baby, you go to your room and make sure that I packed everything okay? I've already got all of your things but I want you to make sure okay? We'll be leaving soon so hurry."

"Is daddy coming with us?" she asked, looking at Harry with a pleading look. He felt his heart clench at the hopeful expression in her eyes.

"I-" he started before Violet interrupted.

"Sweetheart, I know I told you all about your daddy, but that doesn't mean we get to go live with him now. He has a life of his own and I'm sure that we don't want to cause him any discomfort, right? I need you to be a big girl and understand. Go get your things and I'll come get you when it's time to go." She placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a gentle push towards the door. The little girl shot one last look at Harry before leaving the room. Violet slowly stood, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Harry felt an anger building inside of him as he thought of the lost years that he could have spent with his child. How dare she keep something like this from him?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily, "Why did you leave? Damn it, Vi, it's one thing to leave me. It's a completely different matter to keep my child from me. Why would you do such a thing?!" His voice had risen to a shout. Violet's silence infuriated him. "Answer me!"

"Because I had to!" she shouted back. Silence filled the room as Harry and Violet locked eyes. She sighed heavily. "I had to…" she repeated dejectedly.

"But why did you have to?" Hermione asked, stepping up and putting a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean we would have helped you. All you had to do was tell us," Ron said.

"Exactly. We were friends and we all loved you. You should have come to us," Grace seconded.

"We would have been there for you, Vi," Draco said. Violet gave them all a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I know that but…maybe I should start from the beginning," she sighed.

"Yes that might be a good place to start," Harry snarled. Hermione's grip on his shoulder tightened. They all resumed their seats and looked at Violet expectantly.

"Yes…well…Six months before graduation I was taken by a strange man and he demanded that I break up with Harry. Of course I told him he was crazy and that I would never do such a thing. That was the first time he hit me," Everyone stared at her shocked. "Yes you see he wasn't quite sane. He had a horrible grudge against Harry and why I still don't know. Anyway… he told me that I had six months to say goodbye, and that he would keep an eye on me. After he forced me to make an Unbreakable Vow, he let me go. I thought that he was bluffing and that he couldn't do anything so I moved on. A week went by and I got two letters. One said that Harry was injured and the other said that his injury was my warning. I panicked and went to Hogwarts where I found Harry lying in the Hospital ward. That shook me more than I can say. As I was leaving, he found me and told me what he had done to Harry. Somehow he had tapped into Harry's magical core and was playing with his magic levels. At any time he could have killed him. I refused to have that on my soul. So I agreed. I dated Harry for another six months, continued to fall in love with him, and then I left. I knew whatever was coming was not going to be pleasant, so I had my one night with the man I loved." Here she looked at Harry. "And I'm sorry for any extra pain that night caused, but I will not regret it." She looked away again. "After I left, he brought me here where I was locked in my quarters. Four months later, he had had enough of waiting for me to come to his bed willingly so he took what he wanted by force." Gasps filled the air at that statement. Harry felt a deep hatred for James Westlake filling him. "I remained locked in my quarters until after the wedding. I never wanted to marry him, but that was the only way to get out of the house. By that time, I already had my daughter. He knew that I would do anything to keep her safe. The years went by and he got deeper into the Dark Arts. The deeper he got, the more violent he became. I sent my baby away so she would be safe."

"He…hit you?" Harry asked in a low and deadly growl. Violet merely nodded.

"And then the news came that he was dead. I cried I was so happy. I only attended his funeral so that I could laugh in his face one more time. I hated James Westlake, and I for one only wish I could have killed him myself," Violet finished violently. Grace was the first to move and envelop Violet in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry that you went through all that alone. But we're here now. It's okay." The others quickly gathered around her.

"I'm glad I killed the bastard then. I only wish I'd done it sooner," Draco stated, earning him a smile from Violet. Harry stood back watching them all surround Violet. He knew he still loved her but did she love him? Or had her years with Westlake destroyed everything? He didn't care. He had a family now and he would be damned if he let her get away again. He should have protected her five years ago but he would not fail her this time. Violet looked at him and he felt the same way he had the first time their eyes had locked. Her eyes held questions, not all of which he could answer now. However, it was time he started learning more about his family.

"What's her name?" he asked suddenly.

"It's Lily," Violet answered with a small smile, "I wanted to name her after your mother because I wanted her to have some connection to you. She knows that you're her father. I never wanted her to think that James was her father. I told her all about you and how we fell in love. She already thinks of you as her greatest hero. She said you'd come rescue us from James."

"I would have if I had known. But I'm here now and I want to be a part of her life," Harry stated.

"I knew you would that's why I had the lawyer draw up papers for joint custody." Violet snapped her fingers and the papers appeared.

"Custody?" Harry said, "I thought that…"

"I'm not going to pressure you into anything right now, Harry. I know you want to be there for her but that doesn't mean that you want to link yourself to me. This is just to give you a chance to be here for Lily. That way we can…I mean…if you want there to be something…" Violet stammered.

"We can go slowly. Rebuild. I like that idea," Harry said as he took a step closer to Violet. He found himself being lost in those eyes once more and felt a sense of peace. He smiled slightly and she responded in kind.

"So where do we go from here?" Violet whispered.

"You two can come live with me. I have plenty of room. And I'd like to get to know you both again. I've missed out on so much and I don't want to miss anymore," Harry said.

"I'd like that…getting to know you again. And Lily has always wanted to stay with you so I don't think that will be a problem." Harry grinned, picked her up, and twirled her in a circle.

"Oh I'm going to have a family. Oh Vi. Let's go get Lily and get packed so you guys can get all moved in. Where's her room?" Harry said excitedly.

"Glee here will escort you." She snapped and an elf appeared. Harry quickly followed him while Violet turned back to her friends.

"Can you all forgive me for everything I've done?"

"Of course! It wasn't your fault!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yeah, Vi. I mean…that bastard hurt you. Of course we forgive you," Ron replied. The next thing Violet knew she was in a huge group hug. Everyone was talking and laughing, reminiscing about the old days. Marie had Violet telling her stories of Lily that everyone smiling. It was to this scene that Harry and Lily found when they arrived. Lily's hand was nestled in Harry's and she tugged so he would look at her. When he turned to her, she held out her hands for him to pick her up. Grinning, he scooped her up and held her close to his chest. She rested her head on his chest as she watched her mommy smile and laugh for the first time in a long while.

"I'm glad we get to be a family, daddy," Lily said quietly.

"Me too, baby. Me too. Let's get your mommy and get going," Harry replied a small smile on his lips. Harry strolled over and placed a hand on Violet's waist. She looked at him and smiled at the sight of him and Lily.

"Well gang, it's time for us to get all moved in. How about you all come along and help and then we can have dinner together later," Harry announced. Everyone quickly agreed, and after ordering the house elves to bring all Violet and Lily's belongings to Harry's place, they all Apparated over. After unpacking and settling Lily into her new bed for the night, the adults all gathered around Harry's table for dinner. During dessert, Harry watched Violet with a smile. She seemed to have lost some of the pain that had lurked in her eyes when they had first met again. Gathering his courage, he grabbed her hand under the table and held it gently in his. She looked startled for a second before a smile graced her features. She squeezed his hand in response and turned to join back in the conversation never removing her hand from his. Harry's heart seemed whole for the first time in five years. As he rejoined the conversation, he felt content with the knowledge that all was as it should be.

**A/N: Well folks all that's left is the epilogue! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! And thanks again for reading!!**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!! So this is the end. *Sniff Sniff* I hope you enjoy!! Oh and there's a sex scene near the end so look out for that!**

Chapter Sixteen

Epilogue

Two Years Later

"Are you ready, Harry?" Ron asked.

"As I'll ever be," Harry sighed, "How do I look?"

"Very handsome. Now it's time for you to get out there," Draco said, pushing him gently towards the door. Harry grabbed the handle and swung it open.

"Well gents, let's get me married." Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Oliver left the room and entered the church, quickly taking their places at the altar. Ten minutes later, all the guests were seated, and the string quartet started the processional. All the heads turned to the back as Lily stepped forward, throwing violet flower petals. Harry grinned at his little girl in her pale lavender dress. She smiled back at him as she tossed another handful of petals into the air. Next came Lisa, Hermione, Marie, and Grace in pale lavender dresses with thick straps and a v-cut. The dress hugged at the top and slid into a loose, flowing bottom with light design around the bottom. They each carried a bouquet of lilies, violets, and lavender springs. The anticipation grew as Grace reached her place.

At that moment, the wedding march was heard, and everyone stood and turned towards the back. Violet stepped through the door, escorted by one of her old school friends, Apollo Lestrange. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. They had decided on a Wizarding ceremony with Muggle wedding attire. Violet was resplendent in white. Her dress was made of the finest silk with white beading along the bodice. The dress had a corset style top with wide straps and a v-cut neckline before flaring out into a princess style floor length skirt. Her veil was handmade lace. Her hair was pinned up in loose curls held by mother-of-pearl combs. Harry thought her angelic. His face split into a wide grin as his eyes met hers. She finally stood in front of him, and Harry took her hands. Violet's eyes shimmered with tears as they turned to face the minister. Kingsley smiled at them before beginning the ceremony. Soon they were binding themselves magically and exchanging rings. Violet slid an ornate gold ring in the form of a serpent with two glistening emerald eyes onto Harry's finger. As it made contact, it flared with protective magic. Violet's ring was a silver dragon with bright amethyst eyes. Her ring sparkled with protective magic as well. As Kingsley declared them husband and wife, Harry swept her into his arms and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered as the couple turned to face them. They quickly signed the appropriate papers and went to the receiving line.

After everyone had gone through, they all made their way to the Potter Mansion for the reception dinner. Once everyone had settled, Ron stood to give his best man speech.

"I would first like to thank everyone for coming and helping us to celebrate this wonderful occasion. I'm not very good at speeches but I find this one necessary. Harry and I have been best friends since we first started Hogwarts. We've been through everything together, good and bad. And no matter how stupid I've been he's always been right by my side. When I decide to fly the car to Hogwarts and ran us into a tree that decided to fight back or when I was crying like a baby when my wife, Lisa, was giving birth and told me that she hated me and that I was never allowed to touch her again. I mean really, seeing your wife turn into the Exorcist is frightening for any man. But Harry's been like a brother to me and I am eternally grateful for him. And now he's given me a sister, no offense Gin, and a wonderful one at that. I wish them both happiness and joy in their marriage. Welcome to the family, Violet. We're glad to have you. Here's to you both," Ron finished, raising his glass in a toast. The guests copied him and said a toast to the couple.

After everyone had eaten, they all moved to the ballroom. As the soft melody of the first waltz began, Harry pulled Violet into his arms.

"So Mrs. Potter, how does it feel being married to the man who is madly in love with you?" Harry asked with a grin. Violet smiled back and laughed as he twirled her around.

"Well, I'd have to say it feels pretty amazing since I'm so madly in love with him. So the feelings are pretty mutual," she finally replied after the spinning had stopped. They shared a quick kiss before Apollo whisked Violet away to dance. Harry danced with Hermione all the while watching Violet.

"It's good to see you so happy, Harry," Hermione said. He grinned down at her.

"It's good to feel this happy. I have everything I've ever wanted. The most wonderful woman in the world is my wife, and we have an amazing daughter. Who wouldn't be happy? I'm just trying to figure out how I ever deserved all of this," he said, his eyes going back to Violet as he spoke.

"Well, you did save the world. That's always a good start," Hermione said laughingly, "But aside from that you're an amazing person and you love her. That makes you deserving, Harry, and after everything you two have been through, I think you deserve a happily-ever-after."

"Thanks, Mione. Now, I do believe I have a little princess to go dance with. If you will excuse me?

"Of course. Tell Lily hi for me will you?" she replied, releasing him. He smiled and strode towards the head table where Lily was sitting with Draco and Grace.

"Hello princess. May I have this dance?"

"Of course, daddy!" Lily exclaimed as she bounded into Harry's arms. He swept her up and twirled her in circles around the dance floor. The reception flew by in a blur of lights, laughter, and drinks. The time soon came for the couple to depart for their honeymoon. Lily would be staying with Draco and Hermione for the week her parents would be gone to Italy.

After saying their goodbyes, Harry and Violet activated the Portkey to the hotel. Violet barely had time to look at the room before Harry pulled her into his arms. His hands made short work of her clothes. Once she was naked, he placed her gently on the black satin sheets of the bed before divesting himself of his clothes. He lay next to her and began worshipping her body with his hands, mouth, and eyes. Harry relished in the small moans and whimpers he drew from her. When the fire had built too high, Harry settled himself between her legs and entered her in one swift stroke. He groaned at the sinful wet heat that clenched around his length. He made love to her then, a slow tender lovemaking that lasted for hours and led to an explosion unlike any they had had before. Harry stared deep into Violet's eyes as the waves of pleasure crashed over them both. Using the last of his strength, he lay next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too, dear," Violet murmured sleep overtaking her as she curled into Harry's side, head pillowed on his chest and an arm around his waist. They soon drifted off to sleep, love cocooning them.

Far away in England, a little girl stared out her window at the night sky.

"Thank you, Mr. Star, for bringing my daddy home. Now we can have our happily-ever-after." Lily climbed into bed with her stuffed owl, Hedwig. Far above, Lily's wish star twinkled brightly as it shone down on her. Over in Italy, the same star shone on Harry and Violet, connecting the family for now, for tomorrow, and for always. Oh, the power of a single star.

**A/N: So it's now officially complete. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, added as favorites, or just read. I hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
